The Heir to the Opera
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: After the events of Phantom, Christine and Raoul got married,and she gave birth to a boy. He turns out to be , The Heir to the Opera...COMPLETE
1. The Heir is born, Long Live the Phantom

New Story, I guess.

Chapter 1: The Heir Was Born, Long Live the Phantom

By: PittsBurghFuzz

She screamed. She screamed in terrible agony, as she was screaming in painful agony. The woman in question, was Christine de Chagny. Raoul and Madame Giry were helping Christine through the process.

"Just push Christine, pushed!" Madame Giry said to Christine loudly.

"Rgh, I'm trying! Oh My God! Help me!" Christine cried as she crushed Raoul's hand.

Then, something happened. Something truly remarkable happened. The baby cried. At first, Christine, Madame Giry and Raoul thought it was someone else crying. However, they were horribly wrong. For it was the child, it was a boy. They knew this without checking his genitals, for cry revealed everything. Most cries are sexless, and unattractive, but this cry was different. This cry sounded like a male. Christine felt fear, she had never felt this terrified since the incident with the Opera Ghost, Erik. The baby's face was like that of a decaying skull. It had a thin layer of skin, covering his skull. The child's nose appeared nearly absent.

"What should we name, 'it'?" Madame Giry asked.

"What should we name it," Raoul yelled, "how about how we should kill it?"

Madame Giry slapped Raoul. "Do you want to burn?" she asked him.

"I think we would be doing the child a favor." Raoul told her.

Christine did not speak. She felt separated from the two conversing, as if she was rendered a ghost, and of no importance. Christine then gave the child an appropriate name.

"Aricin." Christine said loudly.

"What?" Raoul asked.

"Aricin, that will be his name." She said cradling the child. "Aricin" means "king's son".

"I thought we were going to kill, 'Aricin'!" Raoul yelled.

"You are not going to kill my child!" Christine said, holding the child away from Raoul.

Raoul walked out of the room, and nearly bumped into the man entering. He walked into the room

"Daroga!" Madame Giry said surprised.

"Good morning Madame Giry," Nadir said, "good morning Christine, I see the _heir_ is born" the daorga said with a slight grin.

Christine looked mad. "Madame Giry, please leave us."

"Yes Christine." Madame Giry said. She closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Christine said hatefully.

"I know who the father is Christine." Nadir told her.

"And?"

"Well, I have something quite interesting." he replied.

"Yes? What is it?"

"His will."

"Read it to me." Christine said.

The daroga sat on an armchair and opened the letter.

"Well, since I am the trustee of Erik's estate, then I must read you his will myself."

"Okay then."

"Alright. Once I have left this earth, I have a few, but very important requests. First, I wish for the trustee, also known as Nadir Khan. Just in case you didn't know, that is me." Nadir quipped.

"Go on." Christine coldly said.

"I would like my funds to be divided up. I wish for Mrs. Raoul de Chagny to receive fifty percent of my money. I would like the trustee and Madame Giry each to have fifteen percent of my funds. I would also, like any related to my blood, to receive the remaining twenty percent. That would be your son." Nadir pointed at Aricin.

Christine looked down at her child.

"Shall I continue?" Nadir asked.

Christine nodded.

"This final request, is my most important one. I would like my child, if I have one, to take my place, as the official "Opera Ghost", when they reach the appropriate age. However, the trustee will have instructions on that when the time comes. I thank you in advance for the rendered services. Eternally your, Erik."

"So that was what he wanted?" Christine asked.

Nadir nodded. "He wrote this up after you two,"

"Yeah, I get the picture." Christine told him.

"Well, what else has been new for you?" Nadir asked.

"Well, not much, Meg met a new guy." Christine old him.

"Really!" the daroga said with interest.

"Yeah, he is some count or whatever."

"I see," the daroga got off of his armchair, "oh, I forgot to give you these." The daroga handed Christine a box.

"I will see you later, goodbye Christine."

Nadir left. Christine opened the red velvet box. It had several white masks, of varying sizes.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

By: PittsBurghFuzz

A few days after the birth of Aricin, Raoul finally decided to talk to Christine. Christine had also left the hospital finally, and was able to go home. Christine was rocking on her chair, cradling her child in her arms, when Raoul entered the room.

"Hi," Raoul said, "may I come in?"

Christine nodded, appearing unhappy to see her husband.

Raoul looked at the small, skeletal-like bundle in his wife's arms, sleeping peacefully.

"I wanted to talk." he finally uttered.

"You still want to kill him, don't you?" Christine asked, not looking at Raoul.

"Christine, it would be better for the child's well-being, and most importantly, for us." Raoul begged.

"No." Christine said, feeding her small child.

Raoul approached Christine closely, but something grabbed him. It was Aricin's hand. Through the eyes holes of his small mask, Aricin gave Raoul such a glare, that Raoul felt fear for his own life. He had never seen such a glare since, him. Aricin slowly let go of Raoul's hand, but still kept his gaze fixated at his "father's" face. This made Raoul feel very uncomfortable, and he left the room. Christine then went back to feeding Aricin.

Outside Raoul's house, the daroga was smoking from his pipe. He was always on duty, in fact, some people make a joke that even in sleep, the old daroga always kept his eyes opened. Raoul briefly passed the daroga, once he exited the house. Nadir couldn't help but give a small grin. Once Raoul was out of the house, Nadir finally approached the doors.

Once he knocked on the door, the de Chagny butler answered.

"Yes? Who is it?" he asked.

"It is I, the daroga, I would wish to see Mrs. de Chagny." Nadir asked.

"Wait one moment monsieur, please wait in the salon." Nadir nodded and moved to the salon area.

It had the second most beautiful desks he had ever seen. In his opinion, Erik had the first, he had near flawless taste. The butler returned a few moments later and nodded to the old daroga. 

"You may enter now, monsieur." the butler told him.

Nadir nodded and left the salon. He knocked on Christine's door.

"Who is it?" Christine asked.

"It is I." Nadir replied.

"Come in, daroga." Christine said, looking at her child.

Nadir entered the room and bowed.

"How is Aricin?" Nadir asked.

"He is fine, I guess."

"Did he upset you?" the daroga asked.

"Oh Nadir, I wished I never left Erik!" Christine said.

"What happened Christine?" Nadir asked.

"Raoul still insists on killing him. Oh daroga, its terrible!" Christine began to cry.

Nadir came to her side.

"Oh its not fair! Even if it was Raoul's child, Erik wouldn't mind taking care of it, but Raoul, why he is just so hateful!" Christine cried.

"There, there Christine, I have a plan." he told Christine.

Christine looked up with her wet eyes. "A plan?" she asked softly.

"Yes. What if Raoul didn't know he existed?"

"But he does!" Christine told Nadir.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that, what if Raoul thought that the boy was dead?"

"But how?" Christine begged.

"I'll take in the boy." Nadir said to her.

"But daroga, your income!"

"I have the money Erik gave to me, and my income isn't that bad. Sadly, it is the only way, and you know it."

Christine looked at the sleeping bundle in her arms. She cried again.

"We don't have to do this now, but soon, it will have to happen." he told her.

"I know, I know. It will be best for Aricin." Christine said, whipping away her tears.

"Good, I will meet with you later in this topic Christine. For now I bid yo adieu. Goodbye Aricin."

Aricin woke up and turned his head towards Nadir, and looked upon him with happiness. You couldn't see his mouth, but like his father before him, it was all in his eyes, those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore...


	3. Tension

Chapter 3: Tension

By: PittsBurghFuzz

One year later.

Over the course of a year, many things happened. Aricin developed strangely. He began to create rhythm with anything he could find. It was rather disturbing, for a child to begin this was quite unusual. Aricin got bored quite often, and did not care to play with stuffed toys, rather examine their bodies, as if curious about how their bodies worked. When Christine held him, he began to play with her hair. It seemed to ease him. With Aricin, there was always tension. He tensed when Raoul entered the room, and eased up when Christine held him. However, even if Raoul wasn't in the room, the baby appeared mad after Raoul left for several minutes. Aricin was already one year old, and Raoul wanted to kill the child for that long, but his "love" for Christine prevented him from doing so. Aricin, for the last few days had been looking at some books lately, trying to understand their meaning. Fearing Raoul's objections, Christine kept Aricin from the books during the day, but allowed Aricin to view some at night, and even read to him. Aricin smiled when Christine read, it was probably the sweetness to her voice that satisfied him. The daroga came to visit every now and again, to check up on Christine.

"The boy is learning fast." Christine told him.

"I can see that." Nadir said, seeing that Aricin was tapping on the bars in his crib.

"Where has Raoul been these days?" Nadir asked Christine.

"I he's been out of town lately." Christine told him.

"Hm," the daroga hummed as he rubbed his chin, "no one knows about the child still?"

Christine nodded. "I see, well, I came to give the child his birthday present." Nadir told her.

"Daroga! You-"

Nadir raised his hand, telling Christine to be silent for a moment.

"Christine, Erik was a good friend of mine, he made my child last months of life truly beautiful, so I am merely giving a gift for Erik's memory."

Nadir handed Christine a box.

"I have to leave now, goodbye Christine. See you later Aricin." Nadir said waving to the baby. Aricin acknowledged him and waved back.

A half hour after Nadir left, Meg and Madame Giry entered Christine's room. They gave Christine a hug. The Girys turned to Aricin with their presents.

"Happy birthday Aricin!" they both said in unison.

Aricin crawled over to Meg and Madame Giry and hugged their legs. His grip was tight. Meg placed the present on Christine's bed.

"You shouldn't have!, Christine said to the Girys, "what are you guys up yo?"

"Well, I am engaged!" Meg said to Christine.

"Really! To Count Dubois?" They were both jumping up and down like giddy little school girls.

Aricin was scratching his head as if he were an elderly man, listening in on their conversation. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to "playing".

"When is the wedding?" Christine asked.

"In six months." Madame Giry said as picked up the little baby.

Madame Giry put little Aricin back into his crib looking over the scene.

"Well, we have to go now, Count Dubois is expecting me. Bye Christine, bye Aricin!" Meg said to the two of them.

"Goodbye!" Christine said with a smile.

Aricin waved.

Later that night, Christine put Aricin to sleep, holding his body in her arms. Out of the blue, she heard a loud noise. It was Raoul's foot steps. He slammed the door open so hard, that the door closed by itself once her entered the room. Aricin woke up.

"Raoul, I thought you weren't going to be here for another month!" Christine said to him.

"The boy Christine." Raoul said to her.

"I thought we talked about this?"

"Well, maybe I don't want that _thing_ in my house anymore." Raoul venomously spat.

"Its my child, and if you love me, then it will have to stay." Christine told her.

"Maybe I would love you, if you weren't so devoted to that, thing!" Raoul came up to Christine and was about to slap her, but as his hand came to her face, the small hand of Aricin.

"No." was the first word ever spoken by this small child. He said it with his eyes burning with hatred.

"Aricin, let go honey." Christine tried to tell him.

"He mean, to mommy." Aricin said to Christine.

"Aricin!" Christine continued.

Aricin let go of Raoul, even Raoul could have easily gotten out of his grip, it almost seemed like he spared Raoul.

Raoul went out of the room and uttered, "If you don't have the boy killed by midnight, I will do it myself, and your punishment, well, let's just say it won't be pretty." Raoul gave an evil grin and left the room.

Christine held Aricin close to her, and cried.

The daroga just happened to be near the de Chagny residence, when he saw Raoul running out of the house. He nearly saw Nadir, but thankfully, Raoul did not. The daroga hid in the shadows until the close was clear.

"Its time." he said ton himself.

Nadir went to the de Chagny home, and entered.

"Nadir, its such a surprise to see you!" the butler said once he opened the door.

"Sorry old friend, but I must see Mrs. de Chagny at once!" Nadir said as he was going upstairs.

"Shouldn't I ask her?"

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you." Nadir was like a madman trying to get to Christine's room.

He opened the door.

"Daroga!" Christine said. "How did you-"

"I just happened to be in the area. Christine,"

"Yeah, I know." she said looking down at her child.

"When is he coming back?" Nadir asked.

"In two hours." Christine told him.

"Alright then, I will help pack anything you wish for him to have, my carriage is outside."

"Alright then."

Nadir and Christine were picking up birthday presents, and certain articles of clothing for Aricin. Then, Nadir cut himself.

"Why did you do that?" Christine asked.

"I am using my blood on these towels to make it look like you killed Aricin." he told her.

"Oh."

Finally, when they were done getting everything together, goodbyes took place.

Nadir gave Christine a big hug. Christine gave little Aricin a kiss. Aricin's eyes had tear coming through.

Nadir told his horseman to take him back to his place, as soon as possible. Aricin looked back at his mother one last time and waved to her, and was crying...


	4. Sad Departures

Chapter 4: Sad Departures

By: PittsBurghFuzz

This chapter will be about the sad things that happened after the events of the previous chapter, so this section is going to be short and sweet.

After Aricin escaped with the Persian, Raoul was finally satisfied with Christine. This would be the "highlight" of their relationship for the rest of her days.

Finally, Meg Giry got married to Count Dubois. Christine and Raoul attended the wedding, and Christine was chosen as Meg's matron of honor.

Sadly, a week after the wedding, Madame Giry died. She was only reaching her fiftieth year. This would also be the last time Meg and Christine would see each other. Raoul did not attend the funeral.

Raoul then asks Christine to give him another son. Christine refuses, and Raoul assaults her. Christine is found the next morning with a noose round her neck with an attached note, which made Raoul punch a wall.

_Raoul,_

_Even Erik whose life showed him nothing but hatred and death, was able to show more compassion than you were. You were never half the man he was._

_Farewell,_

_Christine_


	5. Father

Chapter 5: Father

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Five years later: 1888

Aricin was reading about the pharaohs of Egypt, and how their tomb was built to last the ages, and allow them to enter the afterlife. Nadir was reading the newspaper, and smoking from his pipe. Aricin looked up to Nadir and said:

"Thanks for the books on Egypt, um. Sir?" Aricin asked the old daroga.

"Yes?" Nadir said as he took the pipe out of his mouth.

"What do I call you? I never had any reason to call you anything else, but 'sir'." Aricin explained.

Nadir was thinking for a moment. "How about, 'daroga'?" Nadir suggested.

"Daroga, I like it. Okay!" Aricin went back to reading.

Nadir went back to smoking his pipe.

"Daroga?" Aricin asked.

"Yes Aricin." Nadir replied.

"Can we visit, my mother's grave?" he asked.

"Later tonight. We wouldn't want..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Aricin went to his room.

Nadir stood up and stretched his arms out. This was when he realized that he was really getting to his later years. He sighed, knowing that soon, his time would expire. However, he always remained attentive as he had been in his entire career.

Nadir did not have a huge income, rather a modest one. He was not poor, but he was not among the rich. Yet, he evoked a sense of respect with both classes.

With his income, he always made sure he was able to give Aricin at least one present for his birthday, and some on Christmas. On his forth birthday, Nadir bought Aricin a piano. On the third, a notepad to make various designs. It contained hundreds of pages. He needed a bigger notepad. On the second birthday, Nadir gave him the book _Gray's Anatomy_. On the first birthday, he gave Aricin something special.

Nadir heard a melodic tune, and went to Aricin's room quietly. Aricin was playing with his music box, his first birthday present. It showed a monkey, in Persian robes, playing on a piano. Nadir smiled and was about to leave when Aricin said:

"Beautiful tune, isn't it daroga?"

Nadir was speechless. He was amazed that the boy could hear his foot steps.

"Yes, indeed." was his reply.

Night fell, and the old daroga, along with young Aricin, went to the graveyard in Perros. It was cold, freezing cold, and snow was on the ground. However, no snow was falling, so it made the graveyard seem distant and even colder than usual. When they finally reached the grave, Aricin placed a rose on ground, in memory of his dear mother. Tears started to surround his eyes. He went on his knees and cried. Like his cry at birth, it was nothing like anything anyone had ever heard before. The daroga knelt down to comfort him.

"What's wrong Aricin?" Nadir said, hugging him.

"Was it because of me she killed herself?" Aricin asked.

"How do you know if she killed herself?" Nadir asked Aricin.

"You saved the paper daroga, you saved the paper." Aricin continued crying.

"You had nothing to do with it." Nadir reassured him.

"What about, that man?" Aricin asked.

"What _man_? Nadir asked looking at Aricin.

"You know, the one that wanted to kill me."

"Who on earth are you talking about?"

"My father."

"Aricin, let's go home."

"Okay." Aricin said pouting.

Nadir took Aricin's little hand, and they left the graveyard.

Aricin went to bed. He dreamed a strange dream.

Aricin found himself in a dark room, unable to see much of anything, so he decided to investigate. However, he would find a disturbing discovery.

He screamed. It was his mother, hanging from a noose. He heard footsteps.

"You know Aricin, your old enough, or at least, accidentally found out, that your mother committed suicide."

Aricin turned around. "Father?" he asked.

The man laughed. "No, and thank God I did not create you, I would be ashamed of myself. Now, its time for you to join, your mother!"

The man took out a knife and was about to stab him, but Aricin woke up, crying...


	6. Discovery

Chapter 6: Discovery

By: PittsBurghFuzz

1892

Aricin started to get more complex. He knew almost everything he needed to know about architecture, and his vocabulary was astounding. Aricin's passion, however, lied in music. In that dominion, Aricin could express all of his most complicated emotions. His voice was also incredible, it always had been. It was Christmas time. Aricin had also been working on something for the old daroga.

"Here you go daroga." Aricin handed him the present.

Nadir opened it. The gift was a beautiful pocket watch.

"I heard your other one bust on you, so I thought to just make you one."

"Thank you Aricin, its a beautiful watch! Here's your gift!" Nadir handed the boy a box.

Aricin opened the package with great shock. It was a medallion. It was pure gold, with the image of a dragon swirling around the circle. He turned the medallion around to reveal an inscription.

_Aricin_

"Thanks daroga!" Aricin said to him.

Nadir smiled and nodded.

After they opened each others gifts, Aricin wondered around the home, aimlessly. He found a collection of papers.

"Daroga," he asked, "what are these?"

Nadir turned around and could only stare.

"What is it? Are you mad?" Aricin asked.

"No, I'm not, I just haven't seen those designs in ten years."

"Who made them?" Aricin asked.

"Um, an old friend of mine." Nadir told him.

"Oh, what was his name?"

"Erik."

"Oh. These are amazing designs, was he a genius?"

"Nothing less, and saying he was only a genius would be a gross understatement."

"Wow. I'm guessing he's dead?"

Nadir nodded.

"You know, it always such a shame when you have geniuses like Erik that die, it makes me sad sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"What major projects did Erik work on?"

"Many. He revitalized the Persian capital, and even helped Garnier design..."

"The Paris Opera?" Aricin said before the old daroga could.

"You got it."

"Wow. I'm going to bed, goodnight daroga."

"Goodnight, Aricin."

Aricin went back to his room and the daroga his armchair. Nadir took out his pipe and started to smoke. He wondered when he should tell Aricin about his real father. It was only matter of time before the boy discovered the will by accident.

The next morning, Aricin stayed in his room to compose his music. He had mad smaller tunes, but desired to make an opera.

Nadir was drinking his tea, thinking about the uncertain future. He then realized when to tell the boy. Yes! On his thirteenth birthday, the same day where he would inherit the opera house...


	7. The 13th Year

Chapter 7: 13th Year

By: PittsBurghFuzz

1895

The day finally arrived. Aricin's 13th birthday. Nadir knew that this day would eventually come, and when it came, he would tell Aricin the truth. He was nervous, but the old daroga knew Aricin needed to know the truth, about his past, his mother, and most importantly, his father. Nadir had made some tea for himself and Aricin.

Aricin came out of his bedroom. He grew several inches, and was now as tall as the daroga, who was around 5'10.

"Happy birthday Aricin!"

"Thanks daroga." Aricin said. His voice was always manly, even when he was but a young boy, but the only worthy comparison would be with the voice of God, or his own father.

"Here's your present." Nadir handed him a package.

Aricin opened it up. It was a black cloak.

"Thanks daroga, but what is it for, if you don't mind me asking?" Aricin asked.

Nadir put a hand on Aricin's shoulder. "Tonight, you will find out, for now, enjoy these pastries on the table, and occupy yourself until I come home, I have to make some preparations Alright?"

Aricin nodded.

"Good, I will see you at sunset, so enjoy yourself."

Nadir closed the door and went out to the Paris Opera.

Aricin was thinking about what the daroga could be thinking. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his music.

Sunset came, and so did the old daroga.

"Are you ready?" Nadir asked.

Aricin nodded.

"Get your cloak on, and meet me outside, and bring some of your most beloved possesions."

Nadir went downstairs. Aricin collected some of his most beloved possesions. He collected his notes, books, papers, and even his Persian music box. He also brought his case of spare masks.

When he arrived at the carriage, the daroga looked at him and said:

"Put those back, you don't need them where we're going."

"Wait, first you tell me we are going to the opera, then you tell me bring my most priceless possesions, and now, I don't need my-"

The daroga raised his hand. "I will explain later, now get into the damn carriage."

Aricin entered and closed the door to the carriage, and they were off to the opera.

Once they exited the carriage, the daroga told Aricin to follow him to a small entrance. They entered the secret entrance, and saw a tunnel.

"Now Aricin, there are some thing I kept hidden from you during the course of our relationship." Nadir said with his head down.

"What do you mean?" Aricin asked.

"First, let me give you this."

Nadir handed Aricin another package, but this time it was smaller, and felt like black velvet. Aricin opened the package up and what was revealed, was a golden ring.

"What is this, daroga?" Aricin asked in an angry tone.

Nadir smiled, "You're just like him."

"What do you mean?"

"That ring was your father's, Aricin. Your mother was to give it to you on your first birthday, but after Raoul was going to kill you, she told me to give this to you on your 13th birthday, but that is not the important news."

"What is then?"

"Take this paper. It will reveal everything. Once you reach the location specified on that paper, I will be there to great you and explain some other details. Remember this, keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

"Okay then, so I just go this way then?" Aricin asked.

"Yes, you will enter a room. You will read the first specified paragraph there. Then, once you are ready, go through that door with caution. If you want to learn about your past, Aricin, then this is the key to do so."

"Alright then, thanks daroga."

"Good luck, Aricin."

Aricin walked into a weird room, filled with portraits of strange people. He began to read the most important thing he would ever lay eyes on, up to this point...


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Aricin opened the letter and saw several sheets of paper within its contents. He read the first page.

_However this may concern,_

_First off, if you are not blood related to me and stop reading this damn letter, or you will suffer the consequences. Anyway, if you are a relative, then welcome to my domain, almost. Before I deem you worthy of the title I once held, I will need you to go through three tests, that will determine if you are truly, of shall I say, kin? Anyway, I want to make a few things very clear before you damn near kill yourself. These tests are not easy. I am an eye witness to the powers of these devices, and what they can do to someone is not pretty. Now, my dear friend, the daroga, or whoever was the current trustee to my will, probably did not inform you too well, but I wanted him to do so. The first test is if you accept my challenge, step forward. Of course, it is of your own volition, and I can understand if you have feelings of doubt. However, if could just trust me, the rewards will be more bountiful than the eternal glory of the heavens themselves! So if you are willing to accept my challenge, then step forward, and by the way, be careful! You will never hear no more important words that those in have just told you, other than the infamous, "keep your hand at the level of your eyes". Oh, you have heard of it have you? Well, I made the damn expression, of course I would know! Now if you please, proceed forward, and take your gamble, for you are past the point of no return!_

"Its like he's reading my thoughts! Who is this man? He is practically reading everything I am thinking now!" Aricin said to himself, in disbelief.

Aricin, looked at the two doors; the one behind him leading to return too the world familiar to him; and the door leading to the nightmarish world of the mystery man, who claimed to be his long lost father. He chose the latter...


	9. The First Challenge

Chapter 9: The First Challenge

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Aricin approached the door with caution and noticed something very quickly.

_...and by the way, be careful!_

Aricin just remembered his father's repetitive, but brilliant advice. He noticed a green mat in front of him. He flipped the mat over, and saw something incredible.

"A Trap door!" he said to himself.

He opened the trap door, only to find bones and piranhas, feeding on the remaining flesh. The heir, decided to open the second letter.

_Very good! You discovered my trap door! You really do have a glimmer of light in that brain of yours, don't you? I hope my piranhas are still there. Then again, they are always well fed, and I never had to lift a finger. Isn't it nice when people volunteer to take care of your pets. I mean after all, how many people would be willing to give food to my hungry fish? Well, many fortunately, may their bones rest in pieces. Now I will still caution you to be careful. Don't take too long, but please take your time. You will need it._

"What the hell is he saying?" Aricin yelled. "He's speaking in goddamn riddles!"

Aricin then turned his gaze towards the door. Something about it made it seem like the door was saying, "Forward, come forward!" Aricin decided to go forward indeed. He opened the door, quickly, but all of a sudden was about to fall. There seemed to be a large dark pit beneath him, that lasted beyond the eons.

_What's that? Having some trouble? I knew you would! I did tell you to be careful! Now that trap with the piranhas, that was all a joke. It was never the true test, rather part I for this exam! Now as you may notice, the floor is gone. Right? No! Why would you even think that? Sorry, my rage gets the better of me at times. Now, this is a test that will require 110% of your cunning, do be careful, for the door behind you, well, thinks that the party is over!_

Aricin looked back, and saw the door behind him moving forward, as if to push him off.

_Oh by the way, on the floor behind you, there is a punjab lasso. It is my personal weapon of choice, and I highly recommend yo use it for the remainder of my challenges._

"What the hell am I going to do with a punjab lasso? Wait, the question isn't , what _can _I do with the lasso, but what _can't _I do with the lasso!" he said to himself.

Aricin grabbed the lasso, and made the proper adjustments he needed to make the lasso personalized.

Aricin swung the lasso, and it clung on to a gargoyle on the other side. He gulped and made a sign of the cross, and was a to about to fly across, until his lasso fell.

"Damn it!" Aricin said to himself.

Then he realized something. The lasso didn't fall through. It seemed to be floating!

_No you idiot! The damn thing isn't floating! Think!_

Aricin decided to take a leap of faith. He gulped and jumped. He landed on some bridge, that camouflaged so well with the surrounding environment. He took the lasso off the gargoyle and read the next paper.

_Great! You passed round one! Now, let the fun begin with round two..._


	10. The Second Challenge

Chapter 10: The Second Challenge

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Aricin decided to take a moment to relax and read the next paper written by his father.

_Alright then, one down, and two to go. Not half bad, for someone who was just thrown in this scenario. Anyway, you are now to proceed to the second challenge. What will await you? Well, find out for yourself!_

Aricin opened the door, and entered a dark room. He was very uncertain of what the next challenge was. As Aricin walked, lights around him started to dim on. It was very ominous, but almost welcoming in another sense. There were arms holding the candelabras which were dimming the room, and leading the way each time Aricin took a step. Then, a lasso came down onto Aricin. Luckily, he took the very useful advice of "keep your hand at the level of your eyes". He took out his pocket knife, and Aricin was able to cut the lasso's tightening grip. Aricin walked away shaking his head, but all of a sudden, a trap door opened. Aricin fell through it, and landed in a water tank.

"Oh crap!"

Aricin realized that the paper could possibly get destroyed because of the water. He quickly took out the papers. He sighed in relief.

_What's the matter? You thought the papers would get soaked? Don't be silly, I came highly prepared for this. The paper and the ink written on the paper are water-proof! Anyway, stop reading this unless you want to be killed, for a gate is coming down on you, fast!_

Aricin saw a giant gate come down at him, which would mean that if he did not act fast, then he would surely drown. Aricin did not want to disappoint, and wished to live. Aricin took a deep breath and went underwater. Down there, he saw a huge fish, around his size, swimming at him! It looked like a giant catfish! Aricin did something he never thought he would do, tackle the fish.

Aricin struggled for a few seconds, but then realized he had something, his lasso! The only way he could succeed, was to create a water-proof knot. Could he do it? Well, yes, surprisingly. The lasso tied around the fish's mouth, and gave Aricin enough time to go switch the lever, so that the gate would rise. Aricin gasped for air, and saw the catfish was floating on the surface, dead. He untied the lasso, and discovered an exit through a small hole. This lead him to another room. However, he did not like what he heard.

A growl.

From behind him, coming from the dismal shadows, was a giant tiger! Aricin sighed and took out his lasso. He knew he only had one shot at this. The tiger stared him down for several minutes, awaiting for what it felt was the right time to strike. When it attacked, it seemed that its eyes turned from jade green, to fire red, and wanted to kill Aricin, not for food, but for revenge. Aricin took out his lasso, and used it as a whip. Upon the first lash, the tiger went back a little. The tiger decided to go for round two, but Aricin quickly ended it. The tiger went back a little further, seeming to have pity in its eyes. Aricin looked through his mask, and gave a tear. Aricin went on his knees, and whistled to the tiger.

"Come here girl!" Aricin said, with a light tone to his voice.

The tiger came over to the boy, without fear. At this point, the tiger and the boy were face to face. Aricin tried something.

"Sit!" he commanded.

The tiger sat.

"Good, um." Aricin did not know what gender the tiger was or what its name could be. He noticed a highly jeweled collar on the tiger and there was a name inscribed.

"Yeah, good girl, Indira!" he told her.

Indira then started to lick Aricin.

"Alright then girl, that's it. I'll be back later okay?" he told her.

He waved goodbye and took out his next paper.

_I guess you met my tiger? Beautiful, isn't she? Well no shit she is, I choose her! Now on to your next challenge. You are 2/3 done..._


	11. The Final Challenge

Chapter 11: The Final Challenge

By: PittsBurghFuzz

This was it. The final challenge. The final test to prove that Aricin was truly, his father's son. Although the first two challenges were difficult, Aricin estimated that the third challenge would be the hardest. Aricin took out his paper, and read:

_For this final challenge, you will need to use Indira. Unless of course, you killed her. I know that you wouldn't, you know why? Because you are my son. However, like anyone, you could be capable of error. However, I still believe that you would not be stupid enough to that? Now comes the third and final challenge. Ever wonder why everything comes in threes? I was never able to find out myself, but here is my theory. One ends too quickly, two is well, too boring. However, three has structure, a beginning, middle, and an end. Well, this is the end, almost, and all I can do in my position is wish you good luck. _

Aricin whistled for Indira, and the beautiful creature walked over. It walked so graciously, with so much dignity.

_There should be a leather saddle right by the exit, so you may be able to ride your steed into the void._

Aricin found the beautiful leather saddle. He gently placed it on Indira, and hopped on. Aricin put reigns on Indira, and she accepted them with ease.

_Now remember, never whip my Indira, understand! I don't want my pet to be damaged!_

"Well duh!" Aricin said to himself.

Indira looked up at Aricin, as if she were awaiting his command. Her jade eyes were more beautiful than the most priceless gems.

"Hiya!" Aricin called out.

Indira gave a growl, and charged towards the door, which opened automatically. Indira stopped for a moment, appearing to be very cautious. Aricin looked around the area to make sure the close was clear, and signaled Indira to go on. However, right before their eyes, a huge fire appeared before the boy and his steed. Aricin and Indira stopped. However, Aricin did not feel heat. He knew the damn fire was an illusion, but Indira didn't. Aricin took off his shirt, so he could cover Indira's face.

"Come on girl, you can do it." Aricin told Indira gently.

Indira reluctantly came forward, and went through the mere illusion. Aricin took the shirt off of Indira, and mounted back on his steed.

"Good girl." Aricin said, petting the huge tiger.

Aricin and Indira continued into the void, tempted by his father's wishes.

_I noticed you and the tiger made it out of that illusion. However, if you were expecting some sort of epic final challenge, then you are almost wrong. Currently, you should be by the gondola docking area. There should be an area for where the tiger can stay for a moment, because I do not think you will fit a tiger on a boat that is meant for at maximum, two physically fit people. So I suggest you get on the boat, and follow the tunnels to where you will get briefing for the final challenge. _

Aricin dismounted off of Indira, and apparently found some meat lying around.

_By the way, the old daroga left that there. You will need to feed her for the rest of the time you are down here._

Aricin took the oar, and went across the river which wreaked of death. He took a look at the beautiful design of the tunnels, of gods and deities clashing with each other for power.

"Only a genius could have done this." he said to himself.

Aricin came to a gate, and was afraid that he would crash into it. However, the gate seemed to rise with his thoughts, and it startled Aricin a little. As the gate rose, a velvet curtain followed. He saw the old daroga sitting there, smoking from his pipe.

"About damn time you got here!" the daroga said.

"How the hell have you been?" Aricin asked.

"Bored as hell." Nadir replied. "So now you are here to take the final challenge."

"What is it?" Aricin asked.

"I don't even know. Your father told me not to read it. So it is a mystery to me as well."

"Okay then. So is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually. Your father enclosed several designs of the Opera House, so you know the various safe exits and entrances. Also, Box Five is reserved for you."

"What?"

"You will understand soon enough. I will be leaving you now on the spare gondola. I will see you tomorrow, sound good?"

"Yeah."

Nadir left the lair through the spare gondola and disappeared.

Aricin found the letter on top of his father's grand organ.

_Congratulations! You have passed tests one and two. Now the third act, how everything ties up. I assume that the daroga has told you what you needed to know. I presume you have heard the legend of the Opera Ghost? Well, guess what? That was no damn legend! That was real! I was the Opera Ghost! In fact, some people think I still prowl around these melodious halls, hoping to find my way to the next world. Anyway, I wouldn't want to disappoint, now would I? So that is why, I have selected my closest of kin to take my place. This is where the final test comes in. Its sort of a life lone test. What you need to do is bribe money out of the managers( I would recommend a modest sum of 20,000 Francs), and you get to have Box Five, for free! I didn't chose the seat merely because it is the best in the house, but because of the column next to it. Hidden with in that column, is an elevator, which can take you down to the lair. There is also a mirror in the Prima Donna room, where it leads you to another pathway. The method I gave you in the directions was an idiots entrance, someone like Joseph Buquet would use. Now, being the Opera Ghost, there is one important detail you must get head on: music. However, the music I have written has affected me like a drug, an overload of emotion which could explain every feeling a man could ever have, but cannot explain. So if you dare to examine my music, you are more than welcome to. However, remember this monsieur, the music will make you yearn for more than what you already possess. It will cause you to desire thing that we should never desire, things we can never have. I also have one other request. In my room, there is a dummy, wearing my costume. Think of the cloak and clothes, as your robes, and the mask and mask, as your crown. For you are the emperor of this vast domain, where you and you alone are a god! Have fun._

_Your Father,_

_Erik!_

Aricin dropped the paper and jumped in shock. "Could this be the Erik my father was talking about?" he said to himself. "My father was a genius beyond compare?"

Aricin went to his father's room like he was told to and saw the outfit. There was an black cloak, with a black jacket, as well as pants. The shoes were well polished, and the dress shirt was perfectly clean. His tie was also very nice looking. However, the most disturbing feature, was the mask. It looked like the head of a porcelain doll, and was almost the parody of a human face. However, there was a flap covering the mouth piece, almost hinting at something gruesome. The hat was simple, but somehow went well with this very elaborate costume.

Aricin looked at the costume, and decided to put it on. He took off his old clothes, and put on each piece one by one. He put on the pants, the shirt, the jacket, and shoes with socks. He topped it all off with his true coronation: putting on the mask. After this triumphant moment, he found a head cap and put it on his head, beneath his hat. Aricin went to his organ, and underneath that mask, he gave a eerie grin.


	12. Two Meet Again

Chapter 12: Two Meet Again

1900

By: PittsBurghFuzz

After Aricin placed on his attire, he was no longer Aricin. He was now, "The Phantom of the Opera". Aricin had some money saved up so he could live comfortably for the last few years. Now he needed money, and he knew how to get it. The managers found a note at their desk, requesting money. However, our Phantom also offered assistance to help out their next couple of productions. The Phantom told the managers to leave their note in their office at night, and he would pick it up.

_Dear O.G.,_

_We would love to accept your proposal, but here is out problem, we would like a person of your choosing of course, to deliver our letters. Reply to this letter with your person of choice._

_Sincerely,_

_The management_

Our Phantom needed to find someone, and someone fast to take this position. He would talk to the daroga about it.

While plating around with his organ, the Phantom turned around to find Nadir getting off the gondola.

"Good evening, daroga!" the Phantom said.

"Hello, Aricin." Nadir said.

Aricin had his mask on, but it was quite easy to tell his emotions through that bizarre mask.

"I need your opinion on something, daroga." Aricin went on.

"What is it then, 'Phantom'?" Nadir said mockingly.

Aricin gave a small grin underneath the flap of his mask.

"I need someone to deliver letters in between me and the management.

"I can't do it." Nadir told him simply.

"I know that, I just need your opinion on who I should select."

"Well, your father selected Madame Giry, and she was a very faithful woman. She died shortly after your first year, and her daughter, Meg took her place as the ballet mistress."

"I see," Aricin said, rubbing his chin, "well then, should I select her?"

"Well, she was a good friend of your mother's."

Aricin's eyes then softened. He seemed a little distant whenever someone mentioned his mother.

"Aricin?" Nadir said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Aricin said, shaken up.

"Well, I would recommend her, Erik."

"Erik?" Aricin questioned.

"Oh, I am sorry, Aricin. I'm getting too old."

"Don't say that."

"Well, anyway, see you later, Aricin." Nadir said as he got the gondola ready.

"Thank you, daroga." Aricin replied.

Aricin went to his room and sat on his bed. He saw something huge that was covered by a large sheet. He decided to uncover the sheet. It was Christine!

He wept for several hours.

Late that night, Meg was walking around the Paris Opera, and something made her go to the Prima Donna's room. The lights flickered off.

"Good evening, Madame Dubois." a voice said to her.

"Who are you?" Meg asked.

"I am, the Phantom of the Opera!" he said.

"You-you can't be! You died several years ago!"

He laughed. A tall figure came out of the shadows. He was Aricin.

"But, how did you live?" she asked.

"I am not the same person, physically, but the spirit of the Phantom lives on." he told her.

"But that doesn't explain who you are! You sound exactly like him!"

"Madame Dubois, you have met me only a few times, and when I was only a year old. My mother was Christine de Chagny."

Meg's eyes were tearing up, and she gave Aricin a big hug.

"Oh Aricin! Is it really you! I can't believe that you lived! I thought you were killed!

Aricin shook his head. "Don't tell anyone, you understand? Now I need a favor from you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you be my correspondence between me and the management?" he asked.

"Yes Aricin!"

"Good, your first duty is to give this letter to the management, confirming this, alright?"

"Okay Ari-, I mean, Phantom." Meg turned around for a moment.

"Oh Aricin!" she said as she turned back. Aricin was no there.

"Just like his father, eh?" Meg said to herself. Then she saw another letter with her name on it. She opened it up and saw that Aricin wrote a letter.

_Madame Dubois,_

_I am very appreciative that you have accepted to be the correspondence between myself, and the opera management. I know the count recently passed on to the next word(my sympathies go out), and I hear you have a little girl to take care of, so enclosed is some money to help with some minor expenses._

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

_P.S._

_Do not call me "Aricin". It is more professional to call me "Phantom". If you wish to select a different pet name for me, then tell me in our next meeting._


	13. The Management

(author's note: I am damn well aware that Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet. However, this is the opera version I am referencing with this this chapter, so I have to write it as Gounod's "Romeo and Juliet". I did this so I would not have stupid reviews that say "wait you idiot, Shakespeare wrote "Romeo and Juliet"!)

Chapter 13: Management

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The manager received the letter from the Phantom, through the services of Madame Dubois. The Phantom had this to say:

_My managers,_

_I see you have received my letter(that is if you are indeed, reading it). Anyway, I have chosen Madame Dubois as our method of communication. She has her references, and I will leave it at that. I will expect my modest salary of 20,000 Francs for this month this Friday! If you cannot pay 20,000, then at minimum, I can only accept 10,000. I suggest you tap into a certain opera, known as Gounod's "Romeo and Juliet". It is a lovely opera, and I do suggest you use it for your next project. I have also enclosed several costume designs for the proposed show. I will send a few of the major costumes within the next few days._

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

The managers replied:

_O.G.,_

_We do agree upon the settled amount, and the Madame Dubois decision. We don think she is a splendid choice. As for this week, we can only give you 15,000 Francs. We are struggling a bit and we do hope you understand. For next month, however, we will give 30,000 Francs. We thank you in advance for your cooperation and understanding. _

_Regards,_

_The management._

The Phantom gave another note on Friday.

_My managers,_

_Thank you for the generous 15,000 Francs. You do not have to pay the overly generous promise of 30,000, but it is not needed. Just give me the settled 20,000 Francs next month. I have sent the costumes I was able to make, and I hope you can send me more designs that I would agree with. If you need me, just call for Madame Dubois._

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

The mangers gave the Phantom this next note:

_O.G.,_

_Enclosed are several designs for the production of "Romeo and Juliet. We hope that these are to your satisfaction. _

_Regards,_

_The management_

The Phantom replied.

_My managers,_

_I am very much satisfied with the designs. There are some minor changes I will make to these costumes, but remember, they are small changes for the costumes benefit._

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

The costumes for Romeo and Juliet were made, and the only thing needed were two people needed for the title roles. The management was going to use its Prima Donna, but Aricin had a better idea.

_My managers,_

_Its seems that you wish to use your Prima Donna for the role of Juliet. Now, I understand why you would choose her, better box office assurance. However, I do not think she is right for the part. Don't get me wrong, she is great singer, and doesn't look unattractive, but I think we need someone of youth Someone who can not only sing well, but also carry with her a sense of innocence, which is very integral to the character. I think the chorus girl, Annabelle Girard. I heard her sing and she has a beautiful voice. She is also very youthful looking. So I would highly recommend this choice. However, I think the Prima Donna could play the part of Juliet's mother, I think in that she would be superb. _

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

Practice went on, and the managers had this to say:

_O.G.,_

_We have been practicing for the upcoming production of "Romeo and Juliet". We cannot believe how right yo were. The Girard girl had a splendid voice! You were also right about our Prima Donna! Not only does she excel at the part but the great Garcia loves it! We don't know how to thank you, except by saying, well, thank you! _

_Regards,_

_The management_

The Phantom sent this:

_My managers,_

_I am glad that everything went as I expected, and that you were satisfied with the results! Anyway, with the show coming in two days, I just want to remind you of a few things. I do not want an attendant at Box Five, other than Madame Dubois. This also comes to my next point, please do not allow anyone to purchase Box Five. I would really appreciate it._

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._


	14. After the Triumph

Chapter 14: After the Triumph...

By PittsBurghFuzz

After the opening night of Gounod's "Romeo and Juliet", something seemed to return to the Paris Opera. It glory and splendor rejuvenated, and the seemingly dusty architecture was as good as new. The Box Office was insane. The show was sold out for a week within the time the morning came.

The Phantom sent this letter to the management:

_My managers,_

_I congratulate you on your success here tonight. I notice that show will be packed for days. Within the next week, we will talk about our next project, which I have yet to choose. However, Madame Dubois will give you the note when I have decided._

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

Within the next few years, the Paris Opera had success upon success and it seemed like it would never end. Aricin was still paid at the modest sum of 20,000 Francs, even though the managers offered to pay more. There almost seemed a bizarre friendship between the management and the Phantom. Madame Dubois continued to send the letters for both the Phantom and the management. Aricin even gave her some extra money every now and again. Aricin had become very fond of her and the opera workers. He would even give them money as a Christmas presents.

1907

One day, Nadir came to the lake and visit. Aricin was at his organ, and got up for Nadir.

"Daroga, so good to see you!" Aricin said to his old friend.

"Same here, Aricin." Nadir replied.

"What have you come here to tell me?" Aricin asked.

"Nothing, I just want to ask about someone."

"Who?"

"The fly-man, Aricin. I don't think Indira ate him by accident."

Aricin laughed. "Oh daroga, you're retired, why must you continue to pester me on these issues?"

"Well, I am dying for an explanation." Nadir said with crossed arms.

"Look daroga, it isn't my fault who enters and gets themselves killed here. That's their worry. Besides, he deserved it."

"What do you mean, Aricin?"

"Well, you know the Girard girl, right?"

"You mean the one who played, Juliet?"

"Let's just say, I do not want to get into the details, and the world is better without him." Aricin said looking at the keys of the organ.

Nadir looked over and saw the name of the music on the organ:

_Don Juan Triumphant_

No three words could have scared him more. It was the one thing that consumed his old friend's entire life.

"What's the matter?" Aricin asked. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have." Nadir said pointing to the sheet music.

Aricin looked at it and closed it quickly. "Get out." Aricin said.

"Alright then, but I am warning you Aricin, stop this before it is too late." Nadir told him.

"Whatever, I will see you in the near future, I hope."

"Same here." Nadir said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means don't get consumed by this music."

Aricin gave him a look of hatred, and went back to his organ.


	15. Fuel for the Fire

Chapter 15: Fuel for the Fire.

By: PittsBurghFuzz

In 1910, Nadir was getting sicker and sicker everyday. Aricin visited him every night at the his house. The old daroga would finally rest. It always seemed like Nadir never took rest, even in retirement he was a loyal watchdog. He had been interviewed by a short, fat Frenchman about the mystery of "The Phantom of the Opera", and he reluctantly gave this man information.

Aricin entered the room through the window.

"Hey there." Nadir said.

"Hi." Aricin said.

"Well, I guess pretty soon this is it."

"Yeah, I guess so old daroga."

"Anything new at the opera?"

"No, we are just going to do a production of Gounod's "Faust"."

"That was always your father's favorite." Nadir told him.

"I know, I know. I came to tell you something, daroga."

"Yeah?" Nadir asked.

"I came to say thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything. My childhood, education, friendship. You know, everything."

"No Aricin, I have to say, thank you. Well, I guess I among the last, huh?"

"Yeah, with Madame Dubois dying earlier this year, I think you are the last among the main players of the Opera Ghost fiasco." Aricin turned his back to the daroga, looking at the wall.

"Wait, there _is_ one more." Nadir said.

Aricin turned around. "Who?" he said in a threatening voice.

"Wait, it-it"

"Who?"

Nadir died before Aricin could ever get the answer.

Aricin did not attend the funeral. He went to the simple grave that same night. He laid some nice flowers next to his grave. Aricin walked away.

Aricin turned his head and stopped for a moment.

"Goodbye, old friend." Aricin walked away.

In his lair, Aricin mopped around for a while. Indira had died in 1909, so he had no company with him; except for his father's music! Oh it was dangerous, but it was his only option. His new correspondence, which was the new ballet mistress, Mademoiselle Girard. She was alright, but something about her just didn't do the trick like Meg did.

1912

To make matters worse, the managers were now retired, feeling they had enough fun. They did send Aricin one last note, however:

_O.G.,_

_We are afraid that this is our last note to you. We are giving the opera to our sons and a friend of theirs, and we hope you can get along with them. We have enjoyed the years of service you have given us, and to thank you, we are raising your salary to 25,000 Francs, as a going away present._

_Thank you,_

_The former management_

Aricin shed a few tears when he read it. He appreciated the beautiful departure note they had left him, and the bonus.

Then, the new management came into the picture. They seemed like decent folk. When Mademoiselle Girard told them about the note, they seemed to be decent folk. They were pretty okay with the fact they send 25,000 Francs to Aricin. However, trouble came when the names were revealed.

"I am Pierre Thomas." the fat one said.

"I am Monsieur Richard." the thin tall one said.

All was well and good, but the problem arose with the third and final manager, the friend. He looked too damn familiar.

"And what is your name monsieur?" Mademoiselle Girard asked.

"I am Raoul de Chagny, son of Raoul de Chagny." the friend said.

**Aricin POV**

**No! It can't be! It can't be, the son of de Chagny! I knew that it that there was something fishy about this! The son of the king of all bastards, Raoul de Chagny! Oh how I wish I could kill him now! Yes, that would be splendid! No Aricin, you can't. You wouldn't want to ruin this relationship now! Besides, they are willing to pay you money! And besides, the old fop is probably dead! Right?**

"Wait, there _is_ one more."

**The final words of the daroga were ringing in my head. Then, my nightmares came true!**

"Hello son, I am sure you are going to do a fine job with this opera!" an elderly, but familiar voice said.

Aricin went back to his lair, quickly and went to his organ. He needed to forget. He needed to forget that the man he hated the most, that damn prissy ass excuse for a man, still walked the earth.


	16. Mademoiselle Girard

Chapter 16: Madamoiselle Girard

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Soon after Aricin discovered that the older de Chagny was still alive, he was already planning his death. He could not believe that de Chagny was still alive. He also could not believe how old he looked, even when he was only 50 years old. The older Raoul looked like he aged 80 years! The most ironic part of it all was that his son, also named Raoul, was now one of the three new managers. Aricin did not want this to happen. He did not want to kill people if he didn't have to. In fact, he would ignore it if they hadn't come into the picture. Another thing to laugh about was that Raoul married once more, to a young woman whose name was Beatrice Rhiner, the daughter of a German politician. She had died giving birth to young Raoul, and the father raised him on his own. The son was born in 1894, 12 years after Aricin came into the world. Aricin went to hide from the world by playing his father's music, more specifically the infamous _Don Juan Triumphant. _Aricin never understood why it had triumphant in the title, when in the end, Don Juan meets a terrible demise. This sparked an idea in Aricin's head.

"What if I wrote a sequel to Don Juan? Yes! That would be splendid!" he said to himself. He found some spare paper beneath his father's works, and went straight to work.

The next evening, Mademoiselle Girard was looking for Aricin, whispering his alias.

"Phantom?" she whispered. "Phantom!"

She almost gave up, and was startled when Aricin appeared behind behind her.

"Why must you do that? Its rather childish, and almost beneath you." she told him.

"Just take this letter and give me mine, Annabelle." he commanded.

Girard rolled her eyes and took his letter. She then gave Aricin his.

"Why must you do this?" Girard asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Wear that mask."

Aricin was reading his letter, almost seeming like he didn't hear her question.

"Well?" she asked again.

"For my own damn health." he quipped.

Girard rolled her eyes once more and crossed her arms. "Seriously, Aricin."

Aricin looked up at her as if she had given him a death threat. "How do you know my name?"

"Madame Dubois." she told him.

"Ah, I see. Meg was never able to shut her mouth, but still very reliable." he added.

"Look, do you need me for anything else or what?"

"I'm just reading this letter." he said, biting his lip.

"Yeah? And?"

"They would like to meet me in person." Aricin said looking up at Girard.

"What's the big deal with that?"

"Its as if they don't trust me or something."

"Oh. Did you ever know what happened to the fly-man?" she asked out of the blue.

Aricin looked up at her, as if he had raised his eye brow. "I don't know, what made you bring that up?"

Girard shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, just wondering. His body never turned up."

"Well, whatever happened, he deserved it." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. Even if he did something so terrible, it stills pains me that someone would suffer."

"Well Annabelle, I don't think God would mind."

"What do you mean?"

"God allows for such things to happen in hell, then why shouldn't such thing happen here?" he pointed out.

"True." she said. "What's the next production going to be?"

"Its supposed to be "Faust", but we will see what happens with that." he relied.

"I see."

"Well, I will go now, you should be heading back for the ballet girls. You know how terrified they can be of the dark."

"Unless they were Meg." she said.

Aricin laughed. "Yes, a valid point you make there my dear. I will leave now, I'm probably boring you now. I bid you adieu."

Aricin walked away, and Annabelle reached out and called out, "Wait!"

Aricin turned around. He was like a great animal when he moved, with a certain grace to it. Girard was quite for a moment.

"It was nice talking to you." she finally said.

"You too." he said. He disappeared into the darkness.


	17. The Spawn of de Chagny

Chapter 17: The Spawn of de Chagny

By: PittsBurghFuzz

When the younger Raoul came to the Opera House the next morning, he came to look for Mademoiselle Girard, hoping to find a response from this mysterious "O.G." Raoul was watching her instruct the ballerinas.

"Mademoiselle Girard!" Raoul said to Girard.

"Yes monsieur?" she asked.

"Did you get a response?"

"No monsieur, he said that the response will have to wait till tomorrow. Come on! Show more flow and grace. If you need anything else monsieur, please ask for me later, I am quite busy now."

"Of course good day." he said to Girard.

Raoul went to his office, seeing his two partners discuss some things.

"Good morning Raoul!" Pierre Thomas said, shaking his hand.

"Morning." was Raoul's response.

"Did you get a reply from this mystery man?" Monsieur Richard asked.

"Why no." Raoul told them.

"No?" Pierre repeated.

"Uh, yeah."

"Is he ever going to respond?" Pierre asked.

"Oh come on, guys. Why do we need the response so quickly?" Raoul said to his partners.

"Well, I feel kind of weird trusting the success to an opera to some mystery man." Richard told them.

"Its bad business monsieur." Pierre added.

"Well think about it this way, your fathers never met this "Opera Ghost", and look how this mystery man changed this venue! He basically revived it."

"Well, you make a point Raoul, but you better have a response soon." Pierre said, pointing to Raoul.

"Alright then guys, I promise. I will get a response out if this specter, even if it kills me." Raoul told them, and walked out of the office.

When he walked out of the office, he bumped into a ballerina. She had green eyes, with curly golden hair. Her face had small lips, and an even smaller nose.

"Excuse me monsieur." she said to Raoul.

"Its quite alright. Who am I making this acquaintance with?" Raoul asked.

"Audrey Dubois." she told him.

He took her hand and gently kissed it. "Its a pleasure to be seeing you again." he said with a weird grin to his face.

"Do I know you?" she asked, raising a brow.

"When we were young, I came to watch you practice everyday!"

"Raoul? Oh my God! How have things been?" she asked.

"Alright, if you like managing an opera!" he quipped. Audrey laughed.

"I have to go now, it was nice seeing you again!" she said.

Raoul kissed her hand. "You too."

Audrey left Raoul by the staircase. Raoul couldn't help but smile. Then, all of hell broke loose: his father came in.

"Son, what the hell were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing father." the younger Raoul said.

"Well, you better not have been attempting to court the little Dubois girl!" he yelled.

"Father, why is it such a big deal?" young Raoul asked his father.

"Why is it such a big deal?" his father repeated. "We do not mate with people involved in the theater, they are only conniving little fools that will only make you a bigger one." he said, knowing he was a huge hypocrite.

"Oh please father, why must you categorize everyone Anyway, I am busy."

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I am looking for someone who goes by the name "O.G."

The old de Chagny's eyes widened. "O.G.?" he asked.

"Father, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"There you go again with that word!" the older de Chagny told his son. "We are in the 20th century, and have no time for the belief in such specters."

"Whatever you say father, I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah see you later Raoul."

The younger Raoul left the area and went to look for Mademoiselle Girard. The older de Chagny was by himself.

"O.G." the older de Chagny said to himself.

Later that night, the older de Chagny had a nightmare.

He found himself as the Raoul from 1881, and was in a dark room. Then out of the silence, an ominous laugh began to hold a grip of fear around Raoul.

"Oh Vicomte," the voice said, "my body may have gone away to the worms, but the spirit of Erik will never go away!"

"I defeated you once before, and I shall do it again!"

Erik's voice laughed again. "No, you mean Christine's kiss defeated me, for her love shattered any desire for me to administer proper punishment towards you. You are nothing more than a coward, even when you were young!"

"Shut-up!" he yelled. "Get out of my head!"

Erik continued to laugh manically.

Raoul woke up panting.

In the same evening, Mademoiselle Girard was to give Aricin a note from Raoul.

"Here you go, Aricin." she said, handing the letter over to Aricin.

"Thank you." Aricin said taking the letter.

_O.G.,_

_We would like to set up a meeting as soon as possible. My colleagues are getting very anxious and are starting to doubt your existence. I would wish to continue the positive, beneficial relationship the previous management had with you. Please send a note with Mademoiselle Girard tomorrow to schedule a meeting._

_Regards,_

_Raoul de Chagny_

"So the spawn of de Chagny sent this, huh?" Aricin said to himself.

"You mean Raoul? Yeah he sent it. The other manager were pestering him about setting up a meeting, but he was pretty confident that you would deliver."

Aricin's head turned to look at Girard. "Did he now? That's funny."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Nothing, never mind about that." Aricin was quiet for a moment. "So, how have you been?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well, the same old thing. Instructing the ballerinas, sending notes, and well, that's about it. How about you?" she asked.

"Oh, not much, just hanging out in my lair-"

"Wait a minute, you have a lair?" she asked, seeming interested.

"Oh never mind about my lair. Its nothing." Aricin told Girard, trying to get off the topic.

"Tell me more!" she begged.

"You wouldn't want to go there, its smelly. Believe me, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't live there."

"What's the matter? You don't trust me enough?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I will take you there later, now, I must go and write a response to de Chagny's note." Aricin told her.

Girard took Aricin's arm when he was about to leave.

"I will go down there with you, and you can take me back in the morning." she told Aricin.

Aricin was thinking for a minute then replied, "Come. We have no time to lose."


	18. The Descent into the Lair

Chapter 18: The Descent into the Lair

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Aricin and Mademoiselle Girard were going to his lair, so he could write his note to Raoul, and she could view the "O.G.'s lair". First, they approached the door to the Prima Donna's room.

"The Prima Donna's room?" she asked.

He nodded. "Its one of the two safest ways of entering. You cannot tell another mortal soul about this, you understand?" he asked.

She nodded. Aricin unlocked the door, and he along with Girard, entered the room. Aricin approached the mirror, and slid a mechanism on top of the mirror. Aricin offered his hand to Girard, and she took it. The mirror slowly opened, and in front of Aricin was a large tunnel, with arms holding candelabras. They walked though the mirror, almost as if they went from one world to the next. Girard's face as mesmerized at the sight of the moving arms. After the long hallway, Aricin and Girard descended the staircase. The structure looked very medieval, but looked very nice.

"Did you design all of this?" Girard asked.

Aricin shook his head. "A genius built all of this." was his response.

After they got off the staircase, Girard and Aricin continued walking, until they reached the dock. He helped Girard onto the gondola first, and he followed. He took the large staff, and pushed them away from the dock. The next few minutes had Girard, like a little girl, mesmerized by the architecture of the underground lake area. Girard had never seen anything so elegant and powerful in her entire life. The structures of gods and titans fighting over man and the earth were beautifully rendered on stone. The gondola arrived at the gate, it rose slowly, with a curtain rising with it, and revealed Aricin's lair. Once they arrived at the dock, Aricin got off the boat, and helped Girard get off. Aricin took off his hat, revealing his black cap. He also took off his black cloak. Girard was looking at everything in the lair. The organ, the doors, the sheer fact that it exists, everything enticed her.

"Will you show me around?" she asked.

"Um, sure." Aricin said as he got off the organ bench he just got on.

"This, as you can plainly see, is my organ." Aricin said to Girard.

"Uh-huh." she said nodding.

"This desk over here is basically my version of a salon."

"Who is the woman in these sketches?" Girard asked.

Aricin turned around and took the sketches and crumbled them up.

"She is, nothing." Aricin told Girard.

Girard lost her mesmerized look after Aricin quickly took the pictures of the mystery woman. Aricin then led her to another area with large candelabras, and some sculptures.

"Just a walking area, in case I get bored." Aricin said, shrugging his shoulders.

Aricin grasp her hand, and led her to his bedroom. His bed was made of cherry wood, and had dark red for its sheets and covers. The wood carvings revealed the Titan, Altus, holding the earth upon his shoulders, and also a man's quest for the Fountain of Youth. On his desk in the bedroom, Aricin had two Persian music boxes, one on a piano, and the other carrying cymbals.

"Annabelle," Aricin said to Mademoiselle Girard, "I think it would be best if you would get to sleep now."

"I don't want to go to sleep." she told him.

"We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright." Girard said, pouting. "But if you sleep there, then-"

"Don't you worry." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have you sleep here. That would not be proper, my dear. I have another room, if you don't mind the awkward décor." 

"Alright then."

"Come, I also have some clothes you may wear in the room." Aricin said, leading her to the door.

When Aricin unlocked the door, Girard entered the room. She could not believe it! Aricin had a wedding suite at his disposal! There was a stark white carpet beneath her feet, and there were white drapes, and a beautiful white dresser. There were about half a dozen different shoes, on a few small steps leading up to the most beautiful piece of all: the bed. The bed was in the shape of a huge swan, with its wings on the sides of the bed. The bed's material was cherry wood, just like Aricin's bed, and the sheets were white, just like the rest of the room's design.

"The nightgowns are in the top drawer, and I will be seeing you tomorrow morning." Aricin said to Girard.

"Alright then, goodnight." Girard said quietly.

"Goodnight." he said, closing the door.

Girard leaned against the door, and sighed heavily.


	19. The Morning After

Chapter 19: The Morning After...

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Early in the morning, Girard woke up to a loud organ. She didn't recognize the tune playing, but somehow, it enticed her to follow where it came from. She opened the door, and saw Aricin playing on his organ, composing some music. Aricin seemed so concentrated on his music, that Girard decided not to bother him.

Aricin stopped. "Yes, Annabelle?"

Girard jumped a bit. "You startled me Aricin."

"Sorry, I have that way about me." he told her.

"Yeah."

"You look very nice with your hair down."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Girard said while she put her hand through her long, light brown lair.

"I wrote the note for Raoul." Aricin told Girard.

"Oh." she said, almost with a frown on her face.

"We don't have to leave for another two hours."

"Yes!" Girard said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I mean, sure." she said, pretending to be innocent.

"Alright then." Aricin shrugged his shoulders, and returned to his music.

Aricin turned around for a moment.

"Mademoiselle Girard? May I ask you something?" Aricin asked.

"Anything." she said softly.

"Would you mind if, I called you Anna?"

"No, I wouldn't." she told Aricin.

"Good. Say, you know the little Dubois girl?"

"Of course."

"She has a lovely little voice, doesn't she?"

"I don't know. I never heard her sing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she does have a lovely little voice. I was wondering if I could have your permission to give the little Dubois girl lessons."

"I will have to ask her first. Otherwise, yes, you do."

"Good." Aricin returned to his music.

Anna then wanted to ask Aricin something, but she did not know whether to ask him or not.

"Aricin, you never answered my question." Anna told Aricin.

He turned around, facing her. "Which one would that be?"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Aricin grew silent. "It is better not to ask."

"But I need to know." she begged.

"Just trust me, and you will be safe."

"Safe? From what Aricin?" Anna yelled at Aricin.

Aricin stood up. Anna went backwards in fear. Aricin's eyes were filled with anger, and Anna's filled with tears. Aricin's eyes softened when he saw Anna's, and he sat down at his organ. He began to cry. This astounded Anna, for she often associated Aricin's voice with that of God's. However, she never expected Aricin to weep. Anna went to Aricin to comfort him.

"What's wrong Aricin?" she asked, with a sympathetic voice.

"My-my face!" he told her, while sobbing. "I'm so sorry Anna. I'm so sorry."

"About what? What do you have to be sorry about?" she asked.

"My anger, I can't control it sometimes. Do you really want to know why I wear a mask?" he asked.

Anna nodded.

"Take off the mask yourself to find your answer."

"Okay."

"One more thing, if its too, much, please forgive me!" he said while taking her hand as she was about to lift the mask off.

"Aricin, its kind of hard to find out if you are holding onto the mask." Anna told him.

"Oh, right." his hand retreated.

Anna took off the emotionless mask slowly. When his face was revealed, it was rather sad. His eyes were filled with tears, eyes all red, and snot coming out of his nose like no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Anna looked at him and leaned forward. She was kissing him, on the lips. The two were tasting each others tears, not knowing whose tears they had savored. When she finally released his lips, Aricin had a small smile on his face. Anna got up from the bench to get something.

"Wait," he said, "aren't you going to scream?"

"Why would I?" Anna told him with a smile. She went to her room and grabbed a handkerchief. Anna went on her knees, next to Aricin, and put the handkerchief to his nose.

"Now blow your nose." Aricin blew his nose. "Good!"

"Why are you doing this for me?" Aricin asked, with his voice sounding in despair.

"Why wouldn't I?" Anna replied.

"You saw my face."

"Oh stop it. I've seen scarier things back when I was in the ballet dormitories."

"But why, Anna? Why? You can't possibly think this isn't disturbing!"

"I don't think about the face." she told him. "I think about the man. Aricin, I haven't been entirely honest." Anna sat on Aricin's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he looked up at her face."I love you."

Aricin gasped. "How? Surely someone such as you has someone."

She shook her head. "No Aricin, I don't."

"I find that rather surprising."

"Do you?"

Aricin nodded. Aricin looked up at Anna, and they shared a kiss.

"Lets get ready now, alright?" Aricin said to Anna.

She nodded, smiling. Anna went to her room to change, and Aricin picked up his mask.


	20. The Meeting

Chapter 20: The Meeting

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The young Raoul was entering the Paris Opera, in a similar fashion as he did the other morning, looking for Mademoiselle Girard. Raoul couldn't believe he had to do this for his partners.

"Just because they are older, does not mean I must do their dirty work!" Raoul said to himself. Raoul went to his office, and took off his hat and jacket. He saw a lot of papers on the desk. They were all papers about the box office from the last few years. On those papers, a note was attached.

_Raoul,_

_We would like you to examine these totals, and see what the public wants._

_The management_

Raoul crumbled the note in anger and was cursing, until he heard an "ahem!" Raoul turned around and there was Mademoiselle Girard.

"Mademoiselle, I m terribly sorry you heard that!" Raoul apologized.

"Don't worry about it, just take this note." Girard plainly said handing Raoul the note.

_Raoul de Chagny,_

_We shall meet backstage at midnight, tonight! I thank you in advance for the bad scheduling. _

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

"Alright then, I will meet him tonight!"

Mademoiselle Girard had left the room as Raoul read the letter. He decided to visit Audrey. Luckily for him, a bouquet of roses just happened to be in the office. Raoul quickly picked them up, and went for Audrey.

Audrey was not practicing for the ballet, but was reading a book. Raoul poked her shoulder.

"Raoul! Are these for me! They're beautiful!" she told Raoul.

"But they pale in comparison to your beauty." he told Audrey.

Audrey blushed a little.

"What on earth are you reading?" Raoul asked.

"Its a mystery novel by Leroux." she told him.

"Any good?"

Audrey made a "so-so" gesture. "Its alright, but it tries to be so many things at once. Its a love story, mystery, drama, it gets me crazy!"

"I see. Why aren't you practicing today?"

"Well, since you haven't decided on an opera yet, she told us to do whatever."

"I see. That will all change tonight."

"How?" she asked.

"Uh, never mind. Anyway, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

She shook her head. "Perhaps tomorrow." she told Raoul.

"Why not tonight?"

"Well, I have to do something."

"Oh, alright then." Raoul said.

"I'll see you later then?" Audrey told Raoul.

"Okay then, I will." Raoul then stole a kiss from Audrey. He went away quickly.

Later that night, Girard was standing around Box Five.

"Hello?" a voice asked her.

"Aricin!" she said, as she jumped in surprise.

"Come to the column." he told Girard. "No not that column, the other one. That's it, now try and open the door."

"I can't Aricin. Its locked." she told him.

"Good." Aricin came out of the column. "Its locked out there."

"What is the exactly?"

"Oh, its the fastest way to the lair. Its an elevator!"

"Aw man." she said to herself.

"Anna, what's the matter?" he asked affectionately.

"Nothing." Anna said with a frown.

"You liked the gondola, don't you?"

She nodded. 

"Well, I am going to use the gondola, just for you." he told Anna.

She smiled. "Why are you here so early?" she asked Aricin.

"To see you, what else?" Aricin told Anna.

Anna blushed. "Surely that can't be the only reason." she said.

"Well, I was going to come early to meet with de Chagny. However, with you around, that's more the reason to be early."

Anna looked at Aricin, and lifted the flap over his mouth, and kissed him.

"I liked that." Aricin said softly, with his lips very close to Anna's.

"You'll love this!" Anna said quietly, and kissed him passionately.

"You are right, I did love that." Aricin said to her.

"I told you so." Anna said, almost laughing. "So, you changed your appointment with Audrey?"

"Yeah, I felt that with the Raoul thing, it would get complicated. Also, she wanted to have dinner with the boy, so it was actually very convenient."

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah, she is fond of the de Chagny boy." Aricin said, twirling his finger around a piece of Anna's hair.

"What do you want to do? It'll be another two hours before Raoul comes backstage."

"I don't know."

"Well, we can't do nothing." she said to Aricin.

"Of course we can!"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Well, we could always sit here and look at each other for hours at a time."

Anna rubbed her chin. "I'm game with that."

At 11:55 PM, Aricin and Anna went backstage, to prepare for Raoul's entrance. Anna stood in the light while Aricin awaited the boy in the dark. When Raoul arrived backstage, Anna greeted him.

"Good evening Monsieur de Chagny." Anna said to Raoul.

"Good evening, where is this Opera Ghost?" Raoul asked.

A skeletal hand went onto Raoul's shoulder.

"Behind you." the owner of the hand whispered.

Raoul jumped away. Aricin revealed himself. "Are you, the Opera Ghost?" Raoul asked.

"At your service." Aricin bowed. "Good evening, Monsieur de Chagny." Aricin shook his hand.

"You too."

"So anyway, what was then point of this meeting?" Aricin asked.

"Oh yes. First off here are your 25,000 Francs from the former management, and the 20,000 we owe you." Raoul said, handing Aricin the money.

"Thank you." Aricin said.

"Sure. Anyway, what show do you have in mind for us?"

"Well, for the time being, "Faust", an opera classic." Aricin told him.

"Wait, did you guys do that show only a few years earlier?"

"Yes, actually. However, the general public loves revivals of old shows, and it was about time we brought back "Faust", my dear friend."

"Alright then, I will send you a note later, alright?" Raoul said to Aricin.

"Yes, indeed. Nice to meet you, de Chagny." Aricin shook Raoul's hand.

"Yes, you too."

Raoul left the backstage, and took an eternity to leave the theater area.

"Phew, I thought he would never leave." Aricin said. He turned to Anna. "Now where were we?"

"I think the part where you take me into the lair, in your arms, and we forget about the rest of the world!" Anna suggested.

Aricin quickly took Anna in his arms and looked into her eyes. "Yes, that sounds about right." he said with a grin on his face.

Anna lifted the flap of Aricin's mask, and gave him a small kiss, as if to entice him for more.

"You know, I would go to the boat, but that would take too long. What to take the elevator?" Aricin asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes, I think that would be best." she replied.

After Aricin and Anna used the elevator, they were already in Aricin's room. They started to take each others clothes off.


	21. Waking Up

Chapter 21: Waking Up

By: PittsBurghFuzz

When Anna woke up, she heard Aricin playing on his organ, which was fairly typical. Anna put on her nightgown, and went to see Aricin. Anna found it kinda sexy that Aricin took his music so seriously. Anna sat on the bench next to Aricin, and watched him play. His music was as enticing as any mortal magnet. Aricin turned to Anna, and closed his music.

"Good morning, Anna." Aricin said to her.

Anna did not say anything, but gave Aricin a small kiss on the lips.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Aricin asked.

"Nothing. I just felt like it. This is for you." Anna began to deepen her next kiss.

"We, should leave in about, an hour or so." Aricin said while making out with Anna.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, you have to get to the ballerinas and I have to help prepare for "Faust"."

Anna frowned. "Will I be able to see you tonight?"

"I have to give the Dubois girl singing lessons. You take her to the Prima Donna's room, and take her to bed when we are done. Then, I will be waiting for you."

"Alright," she said, kissing his head, "I'll get dressed." Anna walked to Aricin's room to get her clothes, and closed the door.

"Phew! Good thing she didn't see this." Aricin said to himself, as he looked over at the sheet music for his opera.

_The Vengeance of Don Juan_

Aricin then heard something. He recognized the sound, but he hadn't heard it in years. It was Anna's singing voice. Aricin had forgotten that Anna could sing; no wait, he had forgotten that she could sing like that! Aricin stood by the door, listening in. She was singing an French lullaby. Aricin began to sing along. Anna's motherly voice, combined with Aricin's God-like voice, was quite literally, a match made in heaven. When Anna opened the door, Aricin was waiting by it, like a lost puppy.

"Anna, I had forgotten how beautiful your singing was." Aricin told Anna.

Anna blushed. "My voice isn't that special." she told him.

Aricin laughed. "And you thought I was a bit ridiculous about my face."

"Are we going through the elevator?" Anna asked.

"Do you want to use the gondola?"

"Sort of."

"Alright then. We shall."

Anna gave Aricin a big hug.

Once they arrived at the dock, Aricin took Anna's hand, and led her to the Prima Donna's room.

"I'll see you later." Aricin told Anna.

Anna lifted Aricin's flap, and kissed him. "Bye."

Aricin reluctantly went back to his lair. Anna was holding the note Aricin gave her, and went to the management's office. Raoul was sitting at his desk, smoking a pipe.

"Good morning Mademoiselle Girard." Raoul said while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning monsieur. I have a note from, him" she told Raoul.

"Alright then." Raoul took the note from Anna.

_My managers,_

_Enclosed in this package are some designs I have for "Faust". We will be using some of the old sets and props, but we do need to revitalize the show every now and again, so the audience doesn't get the same exact thing every time. The designs also include some concept art for the costume. If you wish to discuss the design, please consult me through the services of Mademoiselle Girard._

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

Raoul took a look at the designs.

"What's wrong monsieur?" Anna asked.

"What's wrong?" he replied. "What's wrong is that one man could do all of this!" he pointed to the design.

"Yeah, he is a genius." Anna sighed. She was daydreaming of Aricin.

"Are you, alright?" Raoul asked with a raised brow.

Anna shook her head. "Oh yes, I'm fine monsieur. I will be instructing the ballet, now."

"Alright then."

Later that night, Anna took Audrey to the Prima Donna's room.

"Where is he Mademoiselle Girard?" Audrey asked.

"He will be there, just wait a moment." Anna said, while closing the door.

"Good evening." Aricin said to her through the mirror.

"Where are you monsieur?" Audrey asked.

"Where I am is no current concern of yours. What you need to concentrate on is your pretty little voice."

Audrey smiled. She wanted to know more about the man behind the voice, but knew that it would be impossible for the moment.

Anna listened in on the lesson, which lasted about two hours.

"Now, the trick is that you need to breath!" Aricin said to Audrey.

She sang.

"Very good!" he said clapping.

Audrey left the room, and Anna took her back to the dormitories.

"Oh, he told me to give you this." Audrey said, handing Anna a note.

Audrey went to bed.

Anna read the note.

_Come to Box Five._

Anna smiled and walked over to Box Five. She called out Aricin's name several times, but he wouldn't answer. Something tapped her shoulder.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna jumped.

Aricin laughed. "Get over here you!"

Aricin and Anna giggled all the way down to the lair, even after they got off the elevator. Anna sat on the bed, and kicked off her shoes, looking very naughty. Aricin shook his head and laughed. Anna laughed too. Aricin then went closer to the bed. Anna stood up. Anna helped take off Aricin's hat and mask, and he helped take off her clothes, while making out.


	22. Conflicts: de Chagny and Dubois

Chapter 22: Conflicts: de Chagny and Dubois

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The next morning, the old Raoul de Chagny was looking for his son.

"Father," the son said, "don't go so fast, its bad for your heart!" he came to his father's side.

"To hell with my heart, what are you doing here?" the old de Chagny asked.

"What am I doing here? I freaking work here! In fact, I am one of the mangers. There isn't even an opera here, so what the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? You have to take the Bonnet girl out!"

"Why? I don't love her at all. In fact, why don't you take her out if you are so fond of her!"

"Raoul! I don't want you to make the wrong decision!. You would want to end up with a ballet dancer?"

"You know what. I'll take her out. On one condition."

"What is that?"

"I don't ever have to do it again."

"Oh come on Raoul, you must think about your reputation."

Little did they know, Aricin was listening in on their conversation through the walls.

"Reputation? Please, you never had a reputation you fat bastard!" Aricin whispered to himself.

Aricin never realized how Raoul could be Raoul's son. The younger Raoul seemed to be a pretty decent guy, someone Aricin could respect. But the older one? Ha! Would he recommend this older Raoul to a friend? Nope, not even to an enemy.

"Look, is there anything else you need me for?" the younger Raoul asked.

"No, that's all." the older Raoul was about to leave the opera, but stopped.

He heard laughing.

"Raoul? Did you hear something?" the older Raoul asked.

"No. Why?" the son asked.

"Um, never mind." the older Raoul left.

As the older Raoul was about to leave, something else prevented him. He was witnessing the masquerade ball! No, they were just illusions. However, Raoul saw the Red Death, and thought he heard the specter say something.

"Beneath your dancing feet, are the tombs of tortured men, thus does the Red Death rebuke your merriment!"

The old de Chagny rubbed his eyes, and it was all gone. He finally left.

The younger Raoul was looking for Audrey. He found her, hiding backstage.

"Good morning!" Raoul said to her.

"Hi." Audrey said.

"Did you miss me?"

"Um, sure." she told him.

Raoul frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she was on the verge of tears. "I heard you and your father going at it."

She began to cry.

"Oh no!" Raoul held Audrey in an embrace. "Don't mind him. He's old, tired, and too damned old fashioned. Don't you mind what he says."

"But-"

"No. Don't worry about it. Say, lets go out for dinner tonight!"

"Not tonight Raoul, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Singing lessons."

"With who?"

"Someone." Audrey was scratching her head.

"Alright then, another nigh perhaps?"

She nodded.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow."

Raoul walked away, and Audrey sighed.

Later that night, Anna took Audrey to the Prima Donna's room, for her singing lesson.

An hour later, a question popped up.

"Excuse me?" Audrey said.

"Yes?" Aricin said to her.

"Take me to where you live."

"I am afraid I-"

He saw Anna giving a thumbs up.

"But I-" Aricin tried to say, but Anna mouthed "Take her. Its only one night." Aricin rolled his eyes.

"Stand back, if you wish to enter my dominion." he told Audrey.

She obeyed his command. The mirror slowly slid opened, and Aricin's hand came through. Audrey took it, and the two of them went down to the lair.

Audrey, unlike Anna, was not astounded by the structure and Aricin, but only at Aricin. She couldn't stop starring at him, which made Aricin, a little uncomfortable. It was really creeping him out.

"Uh, Audrey?" Aricin said, waving his other hand in front of Audrey's eyes.

"Yes?" she said, even more mesmerized because of his commanding voice.

"Um, okay then." Aricin continued to look forward.

When they finally arrived on the boat, Audrey still continued to stare at her singing teacher. Aricin helped Audrey out of the boat, and went to his organ. Audrey went exploring. Aricin was too busy writing the music and lyrics for _The Vengeance of Don Juan _to realize that Audrey was a little too curious. Audrey went to Aricin's bedroom! She was walking around in it for a while, and found the two Persian music boxes. Audrey ignored them for a while, and saw something was covered by a large sheet. Audrey screamed in shock. Aricin came into the room as fast as he could.

"What's going o-" he stopped.

Audrey uncovered his painting of Anna.

"Didn't anyone tell you not mess with other people's things?" Aricin said, almost yelling. "Let me explain a few things. You are a guest here, and I was not a good host in telling you some of the ground rules. Number one, never touch my mask! Number two, do not go around touching my things! Number three, obey the rules!"

"Okay." was Audrey's response.

"Good. You should be getting to sleep now. Its nearly midnight now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Audrey replied. "But where shall I be sleeping?"

Aricin turned around and breathed heavily. "There is a room by the candelabras where you can sleep. There should be some nightgowns in the top drawer of the dresser."

"Alright, thanks."

Aricin bowed and went to his room, and shut the door.

Audrey felt a little sad at how cold Aricin was to her. However, this made Audrey attracted to him even more.


	23. Unmasked Emotions

Chapter 23: Unmasked Emotions

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The morning after, Audrey woke up to Aricin's beautiful music. Audrey felt drawn to it, as if the music was calling out to her, begging for help. She walked like a zombie to the alluring music. Aricin did not notice that Audrey came out of her room. Audrey approached Aricin cautiously, for she did not want to disturb him just yet. Audrey wanted to attract Aricin's attention, even if it meant breaking some rules. Audrey was about to lightly tap Aricin's shoulder, when all of a sudden, a cat went on his back, and hissed at Audrey. Audrey jumped.

Aricin turned around. "Good morning." he said.

"Good morning." Audrey replied with a gulp.

"What's the matter?" Aricin asked, almost not noticing the cat.

Audrey pointed to the problem. The cat hissed.

"Oh her? She's my cat, Adrienne." Aricin said picking up the cat.

"Why does she smell like potatoes?"

"Excuse me? Oh, that. She takes a liking to potato chips, I had them shipped from America. They're actually quite good."

"Um, okay..." Audrey said.

"Anyway, we will be leaving soon, so I would suggest putting some day clothes on." he told her.

"Okay then."

"Good." Aricin returned to his music.

Adrienne climbed off her master's back, but still kept an eye on Audrey. Our curious little ballerina wanted to see what was behind that mask of calm. She stared into his back for a few moments, and made a decision. With one flick of her hands, the mask was off of his head, and with it, his sanity. Aricin gave the most blood-curling scream anyone would ever hear. He turned around and revealed his face. Almost like how the angelic voice of Anna, and the Godly voice of Aricin worked beautifully with each other, Aricin's scream of agony matched very well with Audrey's scream of fear. She could not believe his face! She had never seen a living death's head in her life, and now, that was scratched off the list of things that could never happen, such as pigs flying or blue moons. After the screaming, Adrienne bit Audrey.

"Hey get off! Stop biting me!" Audrey said to the cat. She threw the cat to the side with her leg. She would regret that mistake.

Aricin grabbed the collar area of Audrey's nightgown and Audrey screamed again. "If you wish for her to stop, then stop giving her reasons to bite you!" Aricin yelled. He threw Audrey to the ground and continued to yell.

"So you had to see this, didn't you? You thought you would get some sort of question answered, right? Well guess what? You came out with answers alright, with the knowledge that I have worse anger issues than a man with marriage issues who had a bit too much to drink! You also got bit by my cat, and now you cower in fear! Well, you should have prepared for this a little more! You broke the most important rule I gave you! Now you are afraid of me, aren't you? Well, guess what? That's just too bad! You know what, I am terribly sorry for you. You know why? I'll tell you why! Its because I was saving this anger for the man that I hated the most! You wouldn't understand, but that's too bad isn't it?"

Audrey was not able to catch her breath. It was like watching a comedy with so many funny jokes, that you did not get enough time to breath. Well, this was similar, but instead of laughter, there were shrieks of terror. Audrey began to cry, and Aricin's hardened eyes softened. He placed his mask back on his face, along with his cap. He knelt next to Audrey. He began to cry.

"Oh Audrey, what I have done here alone will permit God to send me to the darkest pits of hell!" he cried out. Aricin's cries were like his screams, super-human, and powerful. Audrey gently patted him on the head. "Oh why God? Why did you permit me to act like this? Audrey, can you ever forgive me?"

This was a lot for Audrey, even though it was partly her fault.

"I forgive you Aricin, if forgive you can forgive me." Audrey told him.

Aricin looked up at her. "Anything." Aricin got up off of his knees, showing his tall stature, and told Audrey, "We shall be leaving soon, I suggest you get ready."


	24. Past Ghosts

Chapter 24: Past Ghosts

By: PittsBurghFuzz

A few days later...

Raoul was in his office, reading Aricin's note.

_Raoul,_

_I am glad you like the designs for the costumes! I do like it that you and your team are designing the sets. So far, practice for "Faust" looks promising. If you need me, you know where to send a note to._

_Your Obedient Friend,_

_O.G._

Raoul began writing a note to Aricin. After he finished his note, Raoul went looking for Anna. He found her, instructing the little ballerinas.

"Mademoiselle Girard?" Raoul called out.

She was stretching her legs, and came over to Raoul. "Yes?"

"I have a note."

Anna took the note from Raoul and went back to practice.

At the de Chagny residence...

The older Raoul was still sleeping that day. He was having a restless sleep...

Raoul was tied up in the lair, just like 1881!

"Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest!" Erik said with an ominous grin.

"She isn't here Erik, we both know that." Raoul said.

"I know, because of you! Why would you get rid of something so precious, so beautiful, Raoul? Well even with my knowledge, I can't conjure up an answer. Anyway, on with your punishment!" Erik took out a punjab lasso.

Raoul woke up, breathing heavily.

"Jesus, this isn't good for my heart." Raoul said to himself.

At the same time, Aricin was sleeping for the first time in days.

Aricin was at the de Chagny residence, but in 1883.

He found a woman coming into the room, and once she was aware of his presence, her eyes widened.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Let us both come into the light." Aricin suggested.

They both stepped forward. The woman was Christine!

"Mother?" Aricin said with sad eyes.

"Erik?" Christine asked.

"No. Its your son!"

"Aricin!" Christine gave him a big hug.

However, their reunion was cut short. Raoul entered the room. Raoul came up and grabbed Christine, and put her neck around a noose. Suddenly, several guards restrained Aricin to a chair, and took off his mask. Raoul killed Christine.

"You bastard! To hell with you!" Aricin yelled, before the guards put a gag in his mouth.

Raoul punched Aricin in the face. Aricin's nose had significant bleeding.

"Isn't this fun?" Raoul asked.

Aricin looked down.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Raoul said, picking up his face.

Aricin's eyes blazed with hatred. Raoul slapped him.

"Oh come on, is this the best you can do? I guess the spawn of Erik amounted to nothing!"

Aricin tried to escape the chair, trying to get his hands on Raoul.

"Oh Aricin, you have no one to blame for your mother's death, but you!"

Aricin woke up crying. Adrienne came up on Aricin's bed, and rubbed against him. Aricin gently stroke her coat for several minutes. Aricin needed to get his mind off of Raoul. Aricin did not want to write more for _The Vengeance of Don Juan_ anymore for the day. It gave him great pain, and it gave him a kind of joy that only psychopaths get when they commit murder. Aricin needed Anna, badly.

Night approached. Anna put all the ballerinas to bed. Anna sighed and went to Box Five. She wished Aricin would take her away, forever. Her life as the ballet mistress was getting boring and to make matters worse, she had an admirer! It was some French count by the name of Leblanc. Anna decided to pay him a visit. Anna was trying to find the button to open the elevator.

"Try the one in the shape of an apple." a familiar voice said.

Anna turned around and her savior was behind her.

"Aricin!" she said like an excited school girl, and jumped into his arms. They were both laughing.

Aricin pushed the button, and entered the elevator with Anna. Within a minute's time, they were in the lair.

"What have you been up to?" Anna asked.

"Without you, nothing. You?" Aricin replied.

"Same thing." she told him.

"Say, did you have dinner yet?" Aricin asked?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Well, you wait in my bedroom, and I will get this chicken ready."

Anna nodded and went to Aricin's room. She was on the bed, twiddling her thumbs, while looking at the ceiling. Aricin entered the room, with the chicken, and a bottle of wine.

Aricin placed a silver tray on Anna's lap, and a nice piece of chicken. Aricin poured a glass of wine into Anna's glass. He did the same to his glass after.

"Cheers." Aricin said.

"To us." Anna said.

Their glasses clashed, and they took a sip of wine. They stared into each others eyes, and shared a kiss.


	25. Conversations

Chapter 25: Conversations

By: PittsBurghFuzz

After Aricin and Anna had dinner, they decided to talk.

"So how did Audrey coming down here go?" Anna asked.

Aricin looked down and frowned.

"Aricin?"

"What? Oh yeah, not well." Aricin finally told her.

"What happened?"

"Well, she started to look at me funny, which made me feel uncomfortable."

Anna laughed.

"What's so funny?" Aricin asked.

"Nothing, but I'll tell you."

"Okay then, I'm listening." Aricin said.

"Audrey, well, sort of likes you."

"Okay then."

"You don't understand."

"I understand completely Anna, she likes me, so?"

Anna slapped her hand onto her forehead."Not that kind of like..."

"What do you-oh!" Aricin realized at the last second.

"Yeah, that kind of like."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I, um, whatever."

"Besides, I am not that fond of her. Although, I can tell you about someone who I am _very_ fond of."

Aricin got behind Anna, and but his arms around her stomach.

"Aricin, I have to tell you something." Anna said.

"Yes?" Aricin said, as if he weren't paying attention.

"There is someone who is after my attention."

Aricin let go of his love. "Who?"

"Count Leblanc." she told him.

Aricin burst into laughter.

"Aricin?"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. You mean that fop who's best friend is Raoul's best friend." Aricin continued laughing.

"Yes, I mean him." she said quietly.

Aricin stopped laughing. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, its just that, he won't stop."

"How long has he been doing this?"

"The last few days." she admitted.

"I see..."

"Aricin, please don't do anything too extreme." Anna said putting her hand on Aricin's.

"I won't, but it bothers me that he has been doing this for so long."

"Oh Aricin."

Anna gave Aricin a big hug. While they were doing this, Adrienne was carrying off a package of potato chips.

"Anna?"

"Yeah Aricin?"

"I am strangely tired, can we-"

"Yes, we can go to sleep."

The next morning, Anna woke up before Aricin, surprisingly. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Anna decided to go up to Aricin's organ, and play a little bit. Aricin woke up to the music. He walked over behind Anna, and kissed her neck. This filled Anna with ecstasy.

"Good morning, Aricin." Anna said softly.

"Good morning, Anna." Aricin said back.

"Are we leaving soon?"

"Yeah, real soon." Aricin told her.

"How much longer, Aricin?"

"How much longer for what?"

"How much longer until I don't have to go back, up there."

"Why? Are you afraid of meeting up with-"

She nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." he told her.

"Oh Aricin, please don't do anything so rash."

"I won't. Don't you worry yourself about that. Just prepare the ballet for "Faust", and don't get so hung over on the subject."

"Okay then. I'm gonna get dressed." Anna kissed Aricin's head, and walked to his room.

As Aricin was about to play on the organ, he heard a noise. Adrienne stepped on a potato chip. She stared at Aricin for several moments, and then took the potato chip. Aricin then shook his head and laughed.


	26. The Tempter

Chapter 26: The Tempter

By: PittsBurghFuzz

During, the day, Anna was instructing the ballet, and preparing for the scenes in "Faust". They only has a few days before the premiere to prepare for this lavish production.

"Alright girls, lets take a break!" Anna said to her ballerinas. They all went scurrying around, and went back to their quarters. Anna smiled and turned around to walk somewhere. That is, until she bumped into someone. It was Count Leblanc.

"Oh! Count, so nice to see you!" Anna said sarcastically.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle Girard," he kissed Anna's hand, "or should I say, Annabelle?"

"Just call me Mademoiselle Girard, its more proper."

"What's the matter honey? Tired?"

"Yes." she said.

"What happened?"

"You." she said plainly.

"Was it something I did."

"You wear too much cologne, you little fop!" a voice said, sounding like a man, but trying to sound high pitched.

"What was that?" Leblanc asked.

"Um..."

"Who does your clothes? My dumpster?" the voice said again.

"Annabelle?"

"Don't call me that, you peanut brain!" the voice said again.

"Peanut! I will have you know that I got into the finest school in Paris!"

"Yes, with your father's fortune!" the voice said again.

"You know what, I am coming back later!" Leblanc left.

Anna laughed hysterically. "Thanks Aricin."

"No problem, Anna." Aricin whispered.

"I couldn't believe he believed that your voice was mine!"

"Well, good thing "you" called him a peanut brain!"

"Anyway Aricin, I'll see you later!"

"Sure thing Anna."

Raoul went to look for Audrey.

"Hey! I heard you got the role of Gretchen in "Faust!"" Raoul said with much glee.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Audrey said to him.

"Can you come with me to dinner tonight?" Raoul asked.

"Sure thing." she said smiling.

"Good, I will pick you up at 6:00 PM."

"Sounds great!" Audrey said.

Raoul kissed Audrey's hand and left the room.

Leblanc returned a few hours later, when the ballerinas stopped practicing. He came up from behind Anna, and turned her around.

"I had to see you!" Leblanc told Anna.

"Well, I am busy right now." Anna, moved away from Leblanc's grasp, but was caught again.

"Let me go!" Anna yelled.

"No! I'm not going to take that anymore from you!" Leblanc stole a kiss from Anna. Aricin flipped.

"Stop it, you freak!" she begged Leblanc.

Leblanc stole another kiss from Anna. "No! I will not be denied!"

Aricin came down.

"Oh who is this? My competition?" Leblanc quipped.

Aricin took off his mask, and gave a ghastly grin!

Leblanc fainted.

"Aricin, don't you think that was a little, too much?" Anna asked.

Aricin put his mask back on. "Don't you think it was a little much that you had to take that from that, fiend?" Aricin asked.

Aricin hid back up in the rafters, before anyone could find him.

Raoul came out of another room. "Oh my! What happened to him?" Raoul asked.

"He saw a ghost." Anna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, that makes sense then." Raoul quipped. He picked up Leblanc, and ran out of the backstage.

When Leblanc woke up, he claimed to have seen a skeleton, but the doctors judged it has a bit of nerves.

"But I did see one doctor!" Leblanc pleaded.

"Sure, and I am the Phantom of the Opera!" the doctor said, laughing.

7:30 PM

The old Raoul walked into the Opera House looking for his son. Then, he ran into Monsieur Thomas.

"What can I do for you Monsieur de Chagny?" Thomas asked.

"I am looking for my son. Have you seen him?" the old de Chagny asked.

"Nope. He took Leblanc to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Well, Leblanc fainted and claimed to have seen a skeleton in evening clothes."

The old de Chagny was sweating, and his heart was racing. "You said "skeleton", right?"

"Unless my ears deceived me and I said bunnies, then yes."

Thomas climbed the grand staircase, as the old Raoul was completely still.

"Can he be?" Raoul shook his head. "No, he can't be alive, he must be dead, right?"

Later that evening, Raoul took Audrey back to the opera.

"Goodnight Raoul, I really enjoyed the dinner!" Audrey told him, as she came out of the carriage, but was stopped.

Raoul kissed her. "Goodnight. I am glad you enjoyed dinner."

Audrey blushed, and kissed him back. She finally left the carriage.

Raoul after Audrey went back to the dormitories, an unwanted presence was in the carriage.

"Father?" Raoul asked.

"Alright son, why were you with her? I thought I told you not to associate yourself with their kind?"

the father replied.

"Would you quit it father?"

"You know what? Fine. I'll get out o the carriage, but you must not deal with vermin like her.

Suddenly, Raoul pushed his fifty year old father out of the carriage, causing him to have a nose bleed.


	27. One Night Each Year

Chapter 27: One Night Each Year

By: PittsBurghFuzz

"Faust" was a commercial and critical success for the Paris Opera, so much so that no one had for work for a month, other than the usual maintenance that an opera house would need. Aricin disappeared from the world for a few weeks, telling Anna that he needed to do something of "great importance", and he would come back for her at the masked ball. As for Raoul and Audrey, they have been secretly going out together to dinner, parties, and other social events. Leblanc was kept at the hospital for another two weeks, until he said he did not see any as he said it, "skeleton in evening clothes". The older Raoul was mad at his son for pushing him out of the carriage, and took his son out of his own will, and gave what his son would have received to Leblanc. The other managers were merely relaxing until another project came up. Anna was still stalked by Leblanc, but both times, sandbags "conveniently" dropped on his head. As to what Aricin said was of "great importance", he was actually doing several things. One of those things was finishing _The Vengeance of Don Juan. _The other thing, was getting Anna a special Christmas present.

And here it was! One night each year, everyone, regardless of caste, attended the merry, mad, masquerade ball! It was the start of the new year, which meant resolutions, hope, and most importantly, a party! There were costumes and outfits of various colors, that it felt like a living, breathing rainbow! The young de Chagny wore a ridiculous soldier uniform(Author's note, like the one Raoul wore in the musical, that looked freaking ridiculous). Audrey wore a beautiful pink dress, with white gloves. Anna was wearing a very elegant, green dress. Everyone looked absolutely splendid, that is except for Leblanc. He appropriately enough, wore a costume in the image of the fool. Anna was a little sad, seeing everyone dancing, and happy with their beloveds and she wasn't with hers.

"Hello!" Leblanc said.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Hello Leblanc."

"Yeah, those sandbag accidents prevented me from talking to you, so now here I am! Is there anyone here with you?"

"No." she told him, and walked away, until he grabbed her. "Let me go."

"But I can't leave you unattended." he told her.

Then, from behind, something tapped on Leblanc's shoulder. He turned around, slowly, seeing a skull at the end of a cane, and then finally saw the Red Death.

"Excuse me sir, but you said this lady was alone?" the Red Death said, with an all too familiar voice.

Leblanc nodded.

"Well then, thank you for your concern, and I shall take over from here." the Red Death went towards Anna, but then forgot something. "Oh yes, here you go, take my cane will you sir? Here's a few Francs, get yourself something nice."

"Excuse me!" Leblanc yelled. "I would like to know who you are exactly!"

The Red Death turned around, and "accidentally" hit Leblanc in the crotch area.

"Lucky enough not to be you at this point." the Red Death laughed, while Leblanc was on the ground, writhing in pain. He then turned his gaze to Anna.

"Aricin?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Now anyway, shall we?" Aricin said with his hand out for Anna,. She quickly took it, and went dancing.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you for the last few weeks." Aricin apologized.

"Oh I don't care, I'm with you now and that's all that matters." Anna told him.

"Good." he said, with a grin. "After the ball, I have something very special belated Christmas gift waiting for someone down in my place."

"I wonder who is could be for?" Anna replied, jokingly.

"I know, hard right?" Aricin said. "It looks like our friend is still on the ground, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, you hit him hard with those sandbags."

"Oh come on, it was funny!"

"That it was, Aricin, that it was." Anna admitted.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, my dear." Aricin whispered in Anna's ear.

Anna blushed. "I love your costume Aricin, its very fitting."

"Why thank you! I like this costume myself."

"Where did you get it?" Anna asked.

Aricin chuckled. "Lets just say, inheritance."

"Fair enough." Anna said shrugging her shoulders.

Aricin and Anna took a break from dancing, and went to get some champagne. Then, Raoul and Audrey approached them.

"Good evening, Monsieur de Chagny." Aricin said, shaking his hand.

"Good evening, um, gee, what should I call you other than "Opera Ghost"?" he asked.

Aricin rubbed his chin, and got an idea. "Call me, Erik. Erik Daae." he told Raoul.

"Fair enough. Say, have you met Audrey Dubois?" 

"Yes, we have." Aricin said.

"By the way, Erik, what shall we do for the next show?" Raoul asked.

Aricin put a finger up. "Yes, about that. Mademoiselle Girard will deliver the work I have composed."

"Wait, we-"

"Yes Raoul, we are doing one of my works."

"Wow! I didn't know you could write music! What else can you do?"

"No Monsieur de Chagny, the real question is, what can't he do?" Anna said.

They all laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. So I heard what you did to Leblanc. You thought he was to take your staff."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! I mistook him for a fool!" Aricin said to Raoul.

The older Raoul entered the scene, and was fine, until he saw that spectral red figure on the staircase!

"So Erik," the younger Raoul said

This made the older Raoul very nervous.

"what is the name of this work again?" the young de Chagny asked.

And the voice laughed. It sounded exactly like Erik's when he laughed! It was menacing and dark!" the older Raoul said to himself. However, nothing would prepare him for the shock of the next few words.

"_The Vengeance of Don Juan." _Aricin said to Raoul.

The older de Chagny gasped in horror, and passed out.


	28. The Merriment Ends

Chapter 28: The Merriment Ends

By: PittsBurghFuzz

"Look! The old vicomte is on the ground!" one man said.

Aricin and company looked at the bottom of the staircase and this was true. The old vicomte was in fact, on the ground.

**Aricin POV**

**I am drunk? Is this some splendid dream? The vicomte is dead! Hallelujah! No not yet, someone has to confirm it.**

"He needs a doctor." one person said.

"Aricin, can't you heal him?" Anna asked.

Aricin stared at the body of the vicomte. He couldn't help but smile. In fact, he was filled with so much joy, that he couldn't hear Anna.

"ARICIN!" she said once more.

"What's wrong with him?" Raoul asked.

"I don't know. Aricin, don't just stand there and let this man die!" Anna begged.

Aricin realized that his love for Anna should always come first before his lifelong hatred for the old Raoul.

"Alright then," he finally said, "get a rag to cover his face, and I want Anna to come with me to get the proper supplies. Raoul and Audrey, you stay with the old man.

Aricin ran towards the theater area, and got to Box Five. He went down the elevator, and arrived in his lair. Adrienne was licking herself while Aricin was looking for medical supplies. Aricin when Aricin came to the cabinet, he paused.

**Should I take the supplies up, or should I let the old fop die? Here's m chance to finally be rid of the damned vicomte, and now I don't have the balls to do it! **

Aricin broke down into tears. This was the first time in his life where he did not know what to do. Then, a ghost appeared. It was Christine.

"Aricin." she called out.

Aricin looked up with teary eyes. "Mother?"

"Get the supplies." she told him.

"But he caused your death! He made you commit suicide!" he cried out.

"True, but ultimately, I performed the action in the end. Aricin, I don't want you to carry this hate all your life. Just let it go." Christine disappeared.

"Mother, Mother!" he cried out.

Aricin then looked at the medical cabinet, and decided to get the supplies.

Aricin finally arrived at the scene minutes later.

"What took you so long?" Anna asked.

"It was a mess down there. Now let me see the man." Aricin said.

At this moment, Aricin could have killed him then and there, but he knew he couldn't, not now. He took out a tube of some substance, and opened the vicomte's mouth. Everyone was biting their nails, literally or metaphorically, for they did not know whether the vicomte would live or not. The old man began to cough. Every one simultaneously took a deep breath. Aricin and Raoul helped the old man up, and placed him in a wheelchair. While no one was looking, Aricin left the scene.

"Who, saved my life?" the old vicomte asked.

"Why father, it was," the young Raoul noticed that Aricin was gone, "Erik..."

Anna turned around and rolled her eyes. Everyone was still amazed that Aricin was able to save the vicomte.

A little boy was with his mother and asked her, "Mommy, is he Jesus?"

Anna went to the elevator, and descended to the lair. She found him playing on his organ, very loudly.

"Aricin!" she yelled.

He was not listening.

"ARICIN!" she yelled even louder.

Aricin stopped and sighed for a moment. "Yes?" he asked.

"We need to talk."

Aricin shrugged his shoulders. "What is there to talk about?"

"A lot." she said.

Aricin looked at the lake for a moment. He patted his hand on the bench. "Sir down."

Anna sat next to Aricin. He played a light tune on the organ.

"What's wrong Aricin?" Anna said, placing both her hands on Aricin's shoulders.

"Oh nothing."

"That must be big nothing to almost let the vicomte die!" Anna yelled.

"We all die." he said simply.

"But its a sin to let him die like that!"

"But I saved him, no big deal."

"No big deal? Aricin, what's wrong, seriously. I want to know."

Aricin increased the intensity of the music, and stopped.

"I saved the vicomte, everyone is happy, even his son. So why are you worried?" Aricin told her.

"Because I know what you would have done if I wasn't there." she pointed out.

"You are right, I would have let the bastard die."

"Aricin? Why do you speak so harshly of him?"

"I don't want to talk about it. The story would depress you." Aricin turned his head.

Anna turned it back with her hand. "It would depress me more knowing you have this hanging over you without telling anyone." she said to him.

"Alright then, I may get a little hysterical or crazy, okay?"

She nodded.

"He was my stepfather."

"What?"

Aricin turned around and uncovered a mannequin.

"That, my dear, was what my mother looked like. I was the bastard child of the former Opera Ghost, and her, Christine Daae, a singer at this very Opera House. She left him, to be with the vicomte de Chagny. They later got married, and soon enough, Christine was pregnant. However, it was not her child. It was Erik's!"

"The Opera Ghost?"

"Yes! Now, when I was born, Raoul threatened to kill me, but he spared my life, for one year. Christine then entrusted me to the old daroga, Nadir Khan, take care of me. Supposedly, Raoul forced Christine to-"

"I get the picture Aricin."

"The next morning she was found hanging dead!" Aricin roared, slamming his fist onto the wall. "The damn bastard caused my mother to suicide! I have been carrying this hatred all my life. In fact, when Raoul tried to hit my mother once, I grabbed his finger, and out of my mouth came "No!", my first words."

"So you never had anyone to talk to about this?" Anna asked.

"Not really, not in this depth. "And then, the worst part of all," Aricin started to teat up and sound hysterical, "do you know what that is? The old management retired, oh may they rest in peace, and gave the position to who's son?"

"Raoul's."

"Yes, very good, Raoul's. When Nadir died, he told me that there was one person alive from the Phantom fiasco, from 1881 who was still amongst the living! He never told me, but I found out on that fateful day, when his son became a manager! I wasn't even going to track him down or anything, but nope, he had to appear right in front of my nose! I regret saving that damn monster!" Aricin roared and went to the corner of his bedroom. He bent his knees, and rocked back and forth.

Anna came to his side.

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry. Why must I carry this hatred? I wish I could just forget it! But I can't, I can't!"

Anna gave him a handkerchief. He took it and blew his nose. Anna wrapped her arms around her fallen angel's neck. "Aricin? Would you like to show me something?"

Aricin looked behind him and nodded. He got up, and went in his drawer.

"No peaking." he told Anna.

Anna smiled and closed her eyes. She then felt something tug her dress.

"You can look now." Aricin told her.

Anna opened her eyes and found Aricin on his knees, with a huge ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" Aricin asked.

Anna was stunned. "Yes!"

Aricin put the ring on Anna's finger, and held her in his arms. They shared a loving kiss.


	29. Visits

Chapter 29: Visits

By: PittsBurghFuzz

It was the day after the masked ball, and also the day Aricin saved the vicomte. However, he does not know that the Phantom's son saved him. He was lying in bed, awaiting for his son to return from the opera. The older Raoul found out that his son and Audrey were in fact, secretly going out. This did not please him. Although, the older Raoul had bigger problems than his son being in love with someone of a lower class.

"Father?" Raoul said as he entered the room.

"What is it, son?" the older de Chagny asked.

"I came in to visit and check your condition."

"Oh, well the doctors say I'm alright, but tell me I have too much stress."

"Oh, okay then."

"Son."

"Yeah father?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

This made Raoul roll his eyes. "I didn't save your life, another man did."

"Oh hush, stop being so damn modest."

"Whatever you say." Raoul said. "I have to go now, I'll see you tonight.

The old man grumbled something, and his son left.

Later that evening, Raoul just happened to be backstage looking at the spare sets and costumes left over from previous productions. Raoul had set up an appointment with Aricin to discuss the next show, which went by the title, _The Vengeance of Don Juan_. Suddenly, something tapped his shoulder. Raoul jumped. Aricin was behind him.

"Good evening, Raoul." Aricin.

"Good evening, Erik." Raoul said, trembling.

"Oh by the way, my real name isn't Erik, call me Aricin."

"All right then, fair enough."

"So you wanted to discuss the show with me?"

"Yeah, but before that, I have to say something."

"Go on."

"Well, I wanted to say, thank you, for saving my father."

This was the last thing he wanted to talk about, but he went with it anyway. "Don't mention it. In fact, if your father asks, tell him you did it."

"But why?"

"Believe me, it will better for the both of us."

"Alright then Aricin."

"Now about the show..."

"Oh yeah, you have the music?"

Aricin took out a beautiful velvet case. "Indeed I do." he handed it to Raoul.

"Thanks. Are the designs in there too?"

"Yes, but in the instructions in there that state there are some props from an older production that would do okay." Aricin told Raoul. He walked away.

"Wait! What was the older production if I may ask!" Raoul shouted.

Aricin grinned and chuckled a bit. "You may or may not have heard of it, it was before both of our times. Its a little production known as _Don Juan Triumphant_!"

Aricin disappeared into the darkness.

In the lair, Aricin played some tunes. Adrienne was sleeping near her master's feet, silently. Aricin smiled. He was so happy at how things were going. He and Anna were engaged, and his production was going to get produced! Things could not get any better! Aricin still had his hatred for the old Raoul, but realized that he had to cope with his hatred, and let it go. Soon, Aricin had a wonderful surprise.

"Aricin!" a familiar voice said.

"Anna!" he said loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, thought I five my fiance a visit, that's all."

"Well, visits are always welcome." Aricin said, smiling underneath his mask.

Adrienne woke up, and walked to a far corner, and went back to sleep.

"Aricin, I have a question..." Anna said to her Phantom.

"Yes?"

"How are we going to get married exactly without a whole lot of publicity about it?"

"That's a good question." Aricin said, rubbing his chin. "Well, I think there's a small town, called Rouen where we can go to. I will arrange something there for us."

"Sounds good Aricin." Anna replied.

"Are you tired, my dear?" Aricin asked.

Anna yawned "A little." she said.

"I'm tired myself, so lets both get to bed."

"Hm, it seems like Adrienne has the right idea." Anna pointed to the cat, sleeping with the potato chips next to her.

Aricin laughed. Both Anna and Aricin, went to bed.


	30. Sleepless Nights, Tortured Dreams

Chapter 30: Sleepless Nights, Tortured Dreams

By: PittsBurghFuzz

While Anna was peacefully sleeping, Aricin was wide awake, worrying about the future. He did not want Anna to hide the secret of their future marriage, but then again, she had to. It would cause many rumors and people would talk about Anna behind her back. Aricin did not want this. He could just keep her within the confines of his lair! No, Aricin couldn't do that, he could not bare to separate his Anna from the light of day. This kept Aricin up for several hours, and could not sleep that night.

During the same night, the old vicomte de Chagny was sleeping, but he had some torturous nightmares.

Raoul found himself rowing Christine out of Erik's lair, and she wrapped her arms around his leg tightly.

"Are we almost out of here Raoul?" she asked, almost like a child.

"Soon Christine, soon." he reassured her.

They approached the dock and finally got off. All of a sudden, he was transported back to Erik's lair. He was still suffering from his heart seizures, and was about to die, but yelled the words:

" Oh cruel God, you may have one this battle, but the inevitable fact is that you will never win the war! Even if my mortal body is fed to the worms, Erik shall live on forever! Don't you all get so comfortable yet, for Don Juan shall have his vengeance! Don Juan shall come out triumphant!"

Erik then died. Raoul was transported to the Paris Opera, in 1913. He suddenly saw a skeletal hand pop out. Soon after, another arm came through the ground. Something even more ghastly came out. Erik's head! Soon the rest of his body came out of the ground. He was laughing manically through the entire process. There was something different about Erik. To begin with, the deformity was definitely his, but he looked too young. Then again, Erik wasn't always old, but something about this one seemed different. It wasn't evident, but Raoul knew in his blood that this was not the Erik he knew. This wasn't just a unholy resurrection, it was the reincarnation of what Raoul called, "that hell spawned demon".

Raoul was then levitated, and slammed onto a wall. The "new" Erik approached him.

"Good evening, vicomte!" he said with that evil voice.

"Can you ever go away?" Raoul asked.

He laughed. "Oh Raoul, you would like that, now wouldn't you? Well guess what? I am not going away!" He produced a punjab lasso and wrapped it around Raoul's neck.

The old vicomte woke up. He breathed heavily, and coughed painfully. "Damn it Erik, why did you ever have to exist?"

(Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! Its just a filler chapter, and there will be more fillers for the next two or three chapters. After that, the serious stuff will come in. A little preview: Leblanc is a big asshole, but you knew that already! Also, respond to this idea: In your review, tell me if you would like to see an extended Author's note after the final chapter.


	31. A Favor

Chapter 31: A Favor...

By: PittsBurghFuzz

During the day, Raoul was arranging some things with the press, about advertising the bizarre new show, _The Vengeance of Don Juan_. Most people thought it would be a flop, but there were a few who knew that it would be both commercially and critically. Raoul thought that the story was very intriguing, and it would make for a interesting production. Raoul had a hard time convincing the other managers to produce it, but he eventually got them to go on with the production. Raoul was still on good terms with Aricin, sending notes to each other on a frequent basis, mostly about the production, and occasionally about their personal lives. Aricin sent Raoul a note:

_Raoul,_

_I am glad the process to make this production is going smoothly. I require you to meet me in the backstage at midnight, tonight. _

_A thousand thanks,_

_Aricin_

Raoul shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

While practicing, Audrey was given a note from Anna:

_Audrey,_

_I need you to meet me backstage later tonight. Don't worry, it isn't a bad thing. _

_Thank you,_

_Anna_

At midnight, Raoul was crossing his arms, waiting for Aricin to meet him. Then, Audrey appeared.

"Raoul?" Audrey asked.

"Audrey," Raoul said, "what are you doing here?"

"Anna told me to come, you?"

"The Opera Ghost, sorry, Aricin, called me here too."

"That's odd." Audrey said, while looking around.

Raoul had his back turned, with the front of his body facing Audrey. Something then gently touched his shoulder.

"Aah!" Raoul yelled. It was Aricin!

"Hello!" Aricin said to Raoul.

"You gotta stop doing that!"

Aricin patted him on the back. "You'll get used to it."

"Where's Anna?" Audrey asked.

"Behind you." Anna called out. She indeed was behind Audrey.

"Oh, hi!"

"So what did you want us both for?" Raoul asked.

"Promise not to tell?" Aricin asked.

"Sure thing." Audrey replied.

"Well, do you want to tell them the good news, Anna?" Aricin asked, putting Anna's hair behind her ear.

"Alright!" she replied. "Me and Aricin care going to get married!"

"Why, that's great!" Raoul said. "Congratulations!"

"Yes, but there is one problem. We want the marriage to be low key, and both me and Anna do not want anyone to know about it."

"Which is why I want Audrey to be my maid of honor!"

"And I would wish that Raoul to be my best man."

"Wow, we're honored to be asked!" Raoul told them.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Aricin asked.

Audrey and Raoul looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure we will!" Audrey told them.

Anna hugged Audrey, and Aricin shook Raoul's hand.

"Good, we'll send you a note with the details soon." Aricin told them.

"So when are you planning on doing it?" Raoul asked.

"Before _The Vengeance of Don Juan _opening night. For now, I bid you adieu." Aricin bowed.

Raoul bowed. Both Aricin and Anna disappeared into the darkness.

In the lair, Aricin and Anna celebrated Audrey and Raoul's acceptance, by drinking some champagne.

"Cheers, to Raoul and Audrey accepting to be present at our wedding!" Anna said.

"I'll drink to that." Aricin said.

Their glasses clashed, and they sipped their champagne.


	32. Confrontation: Raoul and Leblanc

Chapter 32: Confrontation: Raoul and Leblanc

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The next week, Raoul was continuing to prepare for the bizarre _Don Juan _production. During the same time, Leblanc was staying home most of the time, not wishing to embarrass himself after the "Red Death" fiasco and the sandbag incident. Leblanc went out to the Opera House, looking for his friend, Raoul. He found Raoul backstage, supervising a filler production before Aricin's was to premiere.

"Raoul! What's going on?" Leblanc asked.

"Leblanc! What a surprise! We are just fine tuning "Swan Lake", we are using it as a filler production." Raoul told him.

"What is the next production, Raoul?"

"Its a surprise! Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I came to visit you, and someone else." Leblanc asked, looking at Anna in the backround.

"Um, how about we get some lunch?" Raoul asked.

Leblanc shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not."

Raoul winked at Anna, and she mouthed "Thank you." Raoul shook his head.

Audrey walked up to Anna, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"How are you going to hold off against Leblanc?" Audrey asked. "You can't hold him off forever. Then again, how do you tell him that you are engaged?"

"I don't know Audrey, I don't know. Why does Leblanc desire me?" Anna began to cry. "Oh Audrey, it isn't fair. Everything would be okay, if Leblanc hadn't existed!"

"I'm sorry Anna, I really don't know what to say." Audrey told her. "We'll figure it out somehow."

"I'm just worried about what Leblanc will do. You know my past with the fly man, then Leblanc!" Anna broke down into tears again.

"Oh Anna. Please stop crying." Audrey said, comforting her.

Raoul and Leblanc had some frog legs for their lunch. Raoul knew Leblanc was a frequent alcoholic, so he was able to stall him, by having Leblanc drink several glasses of wine. Leblanc then passed out, and was being taken to the hospital again. Raoul smiled, and whistled away from the situation.

Later that night, Anna was putting the ballerinas to bed, after a long day of practice. Anna was incredibly tired, not from instructing, but from worrying, worrying about Leblanc. She did not want the events of the past to ever happen again. All she wanted now was to be with Aricin, in arms, and in his heart forever. She came out of the ballet dormitories, to walk around the Opera House. She heard something.

"Anna!" a loving voice called out to her.

"Aricin?" she whispered.

"It is I!" he answered back, coming closer to Anna.

Anna's eyes were tear filled, as if she were about to cry.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Aricin asked, with a sad tone to his voice.

Anna hugged Aricin tightly, and cried.

"Oh Anna, what's wrong?" Aricin asked, patting Anna on the back.

"Oh Aricin, I just worry about, him." she said while crying.

"Leblanc?"

Anna nodded. "I don't want to get touched by another man like that again! I just wish I could stay in your lair all the time."

"Why can't you?"

"But what about the ballerinas? They need me! It will take forever to find a new one anyway!"

"Alright then, I will have to send Raoul a note about this Leblanc fiasco. I bought a place for us so we have somewhere to live after we are married. Its a small place, but its homey."

"Really Aricin? You would leave all of this, for me?" she asked.

He nodded. "I would move planets if it was for your benefit."

"Oh Aricin! Thank you! Say, where is this place?"

"Oh, its near a small town where my father was born, Rouen or something of that resemblance."

"But what about _Don Juan_?" Anna asked.

Aricin shook his head. "I'm letting Raoul finish that. I have more than enough money for the two of us to live comfortably for the rest of our days, with children, if you wish to."

"I'd love to!"

"Good. Very good. Now, let's get you to bed."


	33. Warning

Chapter 33: Warning

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Two Weeks Later...

Raoul went to visit his old father at the de Chagny residence. His father was laying in bed, because he was still not well. The old vicomte was in poor health lately, and this worried his son. Raoul visited his father three times a day, to check on the old man's condition. At the Opera, Raoul was holding various charity shows and a few small gigs for some cash flow. Aricin told Raoul that the wedding would be fairly soon, and would send Raoul a note about the details. Leblanc finally got out of the hospital, but was banned from the Opera House, thanks to Raoul. Leblanc was angry, because he could never imagine his friend believing that he did indeed, "touch" Anna. When Raoul arrived at his father's home, the old man had an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong, father?" Raoul asked.

"Nothing, eh em." his father was coughing. "Why did you ban poor Leblanc from the Opera?"

"Father, its complicated."

"I have enough time, that is, if I don't have another heart attack."

"How's your heart lately?"

"Well, I haven't had a heart attack in a while, so I guess that's a good sign. The doctor says I'm getting better."

"That's good news."

"Anyway, about Leblanc. Why did you ban him?" the older Raoul shouted.

"Father, he was causing trouble."

"And?"

"Well, he was "flirting" with some of the ballerinas."

"And?" the older Raoul continued.

"I put "flirting" as the lightest of terms, father. He "touched" some of them!"

"Yeah, I guess that does require a ban."

"No shit Sherlock..." Raoul whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" the older de Chagny said loudly.

"Nothing father, it was nothing."

"What's the new show you're producing called?"

"_The Vengeance of Don Juan_."

"What!" the old Raoul yelled, with his eyes widened.

"What's so odd about it?" Raoul asked his father.

"Son, I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay then, spill it."

"Don't produce the show."

"What? Father,"

"I know son. I know, you have spent a lot of money on it already, right? So what! End it before its too late!"

"Father, stop overeating, you know what the doctors said."

"Son, just consider what you are doing."

The old de Chagny looked at his son, his hand on Raoul's.

"I'll think about it father, but no guarantees." Raoul finally said to his father.

"Bye son."

"See you tomorrow, father." the young Raoul left the room.

During the day, Anna was looking over some ballerinas, practicing, for she finally received the choreography for _The Vengeance of Don Juan_. It was truly bizarre, and very sexual. She almost didn't think it was appropriate, but Aricin convinced her otherwise. Then, an unwanted surprise entered. Leblanc!

Anna tried to run, but Leblanc surprisingly caught up.

"Hello, my darling." he said with a greedy smile.

"Let me go, you wig wearing bastard!" Anna yelled.

"Oh! So your feistier now, eh? Well, that works for me!"

He slammed poor Anna onto the ground, and threw her down several times, and landed her on a nearby table. He started to take off his belt, when all of a sudden, something bit his ankle. It was everyone's favorite Opera House cat, Adrienne! She had hold of his ankle for about a minute or so, but then Leblanc threw the cat off of his leg. Then, he turned around, seeing that Anna was not there. He turned back, and met his face's with Aricin's fist. Leblanc was not given a moment to recover. Aricin lifted him off the ground by the collar, and glared into his eyes.

"What do you..." Leblanc was interrupted.

"Shut it you worthless yellow bastard! I don't want to hear a damn word out of you, understand? Your answer would be yes, so I would go away, right? Wrong! I will continue this whether you understand or not you low life piece of whore shit! Look, I don't think you could possibly comprehend the horrid nature of what you did! You nearly raped a woman, raped a woman! You hurt her, you made her fear for her life, and worst off all, you made the wrong mistake of choosing my woman! Not only that, you kicked a cat, also a female creature! All she could do to you was bite, and you kicked her! I guess this is what your parents had in mind for you. I guess they wanted you to rape and injure other people and animals, eh? Anyway, what you did was beyond forgiveness, not even suicide is as horrid of a sin as this. They say the only sin you can't be forgiven for is suicide? Bullshit! Rape and the injury of animals should also be included! Oh Leblanc, if only I were God, then I would administer a proper punishment! I hope you rot in the dankest pits of hell, to the end of infinity and then some! Understand you little piece of whore shit, understand you demonic little freak, understand you pathetic piece of flesh, bound to the fate of hell?"

Then, Aricin noticed Leblanc pissing himself. He laughed, as if he saw a comedy.

"This is priceless! You pissing your pants at me describing what you are! Well Leblanc, you wig wearing pig, I will drop you hear, and hope that you will remember my words! Now is the time for you to speak, understand?"

Leblanc was crying. "Oh God please, I'm so sorry!"

Aricin rolled his eyes, and dropped the man. The ballerinas had their jaws dropped.

"None of you saw this." Aricin told them.

One little girl went, "what's "this"?"

"Good girl." Aricin told her.

He left for his lair. Anna was behind him.

"Aricin, are you sure he really needed that?" Anna asked.

"Are you kidding? He deserved so much worse!"

"Aricin, I don't want your heart to consume with hate, its bad for you!" Anna begged.

"Look, I needed to make a demonstration to him, alright? He has done this for too long!"

"Alright Aricin."

The two of them(and Adrienne) went to the lair. They were quiet for several minutes.

"I'm sorry about that Anna." Aricin said, breaking the silence. "This is why I would wish to move to the house in Rouen, away from this, away from Leblanc."

"Its fine Aricin, just try not to have another one of those outbursts."

Aricin was neatening up around his desk area, while Anna was preparing dinner.

"But you have to admit, Adrienne biting Leblanc was funny." he said to Anna.

"Yeah, I guess it was." she said, laughing.


	34. Old Memories

Chapter 34: Old Memories...

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Aricin one day had the sudden urge to draw up some designs in his salon, so Anna looked around at stuff in the lair. Anna was going to miss this place, its solitude, its unearthly beauty, and the location. Anna went to the wedding suite next to Aricin's room, for she had not been there since the first night she went down to the lair. She had forgotten how beautiful the suite was. Anna had totally forgotten how everything in the room was so ornate and pretty, and the swan bed! Oh the swan bed, how beautiful it was! Anna then took notice of a sheet covering something in a corner. Anna decided to uncover the sheet. It was a mannequin of Aricin's mother! The dress was incredibly beautiful, and Anna wondered who made it. Then, while Anna was looking through the various drawers, she found something very interesting.

_Designs for Christine's gown._

Anna continued to look through the designs, and then found something very interesting:

_Erik_

Aricin's father made the gown! That must have been so sweet, but so sad because Erik was never able to marry his beloved Christine. Then, Aricin entered the room.

"Good morning." Anna said to Aricin.

"Hey," Aricin said, looking at the gown, "I'll leave now."

"No please, stay." Anna asked.

"Alright then."

Aricin stepped forward and felt the dress with his fingers.

"Is this original?" Anna asked.

"No, this is a duplicate I made." Aricin replied, still looking at the dress. "The original was never returned. The only thing remaining from the old outfit was the veil."

Anna looked back at the dress. "Do you think about her a lot, Aricin?"

He nodded. "I do. She is always in my dreams, my nightmares." Aricin said, looking down.

"Do you remember her at all, Aricin?" Anna said, putting a hand on his back.

"Slightly, I remember her gentleness, her caring nature, and the smell of her hair." Aricin played with Anna's hair for a few moments, but stopped.

Anna then had the sudden impulse, to take off his mask. Aricin was slightly startled, but then accepted it. Aricin's face seemed less evil, and showed less hatred. It also seemed happier, and not as much sadness as he used to show. The only thing that didn't change, were his eyes, which still carried all the sadness of the world.

"What's wrong, Aricin?" Anna asked.

"Nothing Anna, nothing." Aricin began to show tears.

"Aricin, its all right."

Aricin poured tears as soon as she said those four little words.

"I don't know why I'm crying, but I am!" Aricin told her.

"Its about your mother, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"You and her are the only things I can weep for." Aricin admitted.

"Are you tired Aricin?"

Aricin nodded like a child.

"Well, you should be getting to bed then, I'll come with you."

"Okay." he whimpered out.

The two of them got into better clothes for bed, and went for a morning nap, but not before this conversation.

"Aricin? Why did you recreate the dress?" Anna asked.

"My own reasons." he told her. "I felt there was something missing from my father's lair."

"Oh." Anna looked at the ceiling.

"Why? Would you like to use the dress?" Aricin asked.

"Oh Aricin! I couldn't I- could I?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you could." Aricin closed his eyes, while Anna was still talking.

"Oh that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Aricin did not reply. "Aricin?"

Aricin was sleeping already. Anna smiled, and gently kissed him on the forehead.


	35. The Monsters

Chapter 35: The Monsters

By: PittsBurghFuzz

At a bar in Paris, Leblanc was drinking for several hours. He looked like a miserable piece of shit. His eyes were all red, and his hair was dirty.

"Damn Phantom! Stupid ass wipes don't know what the hell they are talking about! I swear to God, I saw the God damn skeleton, and he made me piss my freaking pants!"

Coming through the bar door, was the older de Chagny. He wanted to get a drink himself, but noticed Leblanc at the bar. He sat next to him.

"de Chagny?" Leblanc asked.

He nodded. "Yes, it is me Leblanc. How can I help you?' Raoul said, patting his hand on Leblanc's back.

"Nobody believes me."

"You? Nobody believes you of all people? Bartender, get this man a drink on me."

The bartender handed Leblanc a beer.

"So, what happened?" Raoul asked.

"The Phantom! First, he dropped a sandbag on my head, then he came down to me as a skeleton, after that he presented himself as the Red Death! Finally, he held me by the throat, and swore that he would kill me! Nobody believes me though!" Leblanc explained.

"That's a shame! Does my son believe you?"

"No."

"What! My son doesn't believe you? This is madness!"

"I know, right?"

"I need to talk with that boy. Leblanc, come in my carriage, and I will take you to my place, then I will talk to my son. Alright?"

"Sounds great. Thanks de Chagny."

"Anytime."

Raoul helped his friend into the carriage, as he had one too many drinks at the bar, and they went off to the de Chagny residence.

At the Opera House, Raoul was reading a note from Aricin.

_My dear Friend,_

_Me and Anna finally decided on a date for the wedding! It will be next Saturday, at eleven o'clock. The location will be in Rouen, a small town, at a special location I know of. I found a priest who is willing to perform a secret ceremony for myself and Anna. I hope I am not troubling you with this. I know its only a weeks notice, but it must be like this. You and Audrey don't have to wear anything fancy, just put on whatever you may have. I thank you in advance for this understanding._

_Your Friend,_

_Aricin._

Raoul shrugged his shoulders, and was about to exit the office, when all of a sudden, the door opened. It was his father!

"Father?" Raoul asked.

"Stay in there you ass, I just came across something that my ears couldn't believe!" the older one said, shoving his way through, with his fat body.

"Oh, and what was that?"Raoul said, crossing his arms.

"You didn't believe Leblanc."

"You how drunk he gets father."

"But he is your best friend."

"Was." Raoul whispered to himself.

"What was that?" the older de Chagny yelled.

"Nothing. Anyway, is there anything else you require of me?"

"No, good day."

"Alright then."

The older de Chagny left. Raoul closed the door, and rolled his eyes. Raoul left the office, and went for Audrey. He saw her, sitting around the stage, whistling.

"Audrey!" he called out.

"Raoul!" Audrey replied.

The two lovers ran up to each other, and hugged.

"I have good news, Anna and Aricin's wedding is next Saturday!"

"Great, but what are we going to wear?" Audrey asked.

"Its not really formal. He understands that this is such a short amount of time before a wedding, so Aricin says wear whatever."

"Oh okay."

"So how have you been?" Raoul asked.

"Alright, did you hear about what happened to Leblanc?"

"No, I didn't but go on."

Audrey turned her head left and right to make sure that no one was listening. She whispered. "Aricin scared the crap out of Leblanc. Actually, more like living urine, for Leblanc pissed himself!"

Raoul couldn't stop laughing. "That's' too funny. Why did he do it?"

Audrey grew silent. "Anna. Leblanc was about to-"

"No! I know Leblanc was a, but actually-?"

Audrey nodded.

"That miserable piece of shit!"

"Yeah, but no one believes him anyway, so its all good, right?"

"I hope so Audrey, I hope so."

"What do you mean Raoul?"

"I don't know, just something smells fishy about this entire fiasco."

"Do you think Leblanc would do something, extreme?" Audrey asked, putting her hand on Raoul's arm.

Raoul shook his head. "I'm more worried about what Aricin would do."


	36. Wedding Bells

Chapter 36: Wedding Bells

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Within the next week, Aricin and Anna planned the small wedding reception at their new house in Rouen. Also during that short time period, _The Vengeance of Don Juan_ seemed like it would premiere within the next month, at maximum. Anna and Aricin did not sleep in the lair together, for it would bring them bad luck. Aricin hired a private carriage service to take him and Raoul to Rouen, and back to pick up Audrey and Anna, after they got ready. Aricin and Raoul were at the house in Rouen, waiting for Audrey and Anna to return. The priest was preparing for the wedding ceremony, looking over certain details.

"Are you nervous, Aricin?" Raoul asked.

"No." he simply told him.

"No?"

"Well, not really. I'm kind of nervous."

"Well, don't worry about it. Everything will go as planned."

Aricin put a hand on Raoul's shoulder. "Thanks pal."

Raoul never expected Aricin to say that. He just wasn't the type to admit a friendship.

Then, the door opened, and two figures stood at the door. It was Anna and Audrey. Due to the skeleton crew they had for the wedding, Audrey had to walk Anna up instead of a father or male substitute. Raoul offered to Anna that his father would walk her up, but she respectfully declined, knowing Aricin would go on a psychopathic rampage if that ever happened. The two ladies walked up through the room slowly, but surely made it to the fireplace The ceremony went fast, mostly because Aricin paid the priest to conduct the mass in the quickest fashion possible.

"Do you, Aricin, take Anna as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

Aricin really wanted to say, "No Shit Sherlock!" but instead said the traditional "I do."

"And you you, Anna, take Aricin as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Anna said to the priest, looking into Aricin's eyes.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may-"

Anna and Aricin started to kiss, passionately.

"kiss the bride.." the priest continued.

The priest left the old home. Aricin opened up a bottle of wine, and poured four glasses for the other three.

Aricin stood up. "I'd like to have a toast, for the best man and the maid of honor, for helping me and Anna make this wedding possible."

Raoul stood up. "I'd also like to make a toast. A toast for what has been helping the success of the opera," he looked at Aricin, "but also brought me a friend."

"I'll drink to that!" Aricin said.

They drank a couple of glasses, and after a few hours, Raoul and Audrey decided to leave.

"Congratulations to both of you." Raoul said, shaking Aricin's hand.

"Thanks for doing, Raoul." Aricin said to him.

After Raoul and Audrey left, Aricin locked the door, and turned to face his wife.

His eyes brows went up and down, which made Anna giggle.

"Finally, I am Mrs..." Anna was about to say.

"Well, what's wrong?" Aricin asked.

"Well, I don't know what your last name is." Anna told him.

"I don't know either, lets use my mother's maiden name."

"What's that?"

"Daae."

"Daae, I love it."

"Good." Aricin approached Anna slowly, and took her in his arms. Aricin walked up the stairs, and went to the best bedroom.

After some time in bed, the married couple were resting in their bed.

"Oh Aricin, I want to end every night as marvelous as this." Anna told him.

"So do I, my darling." Aricin said.

Anna rolled over to Aricin, and gently kissed him on the lips. He returned the favor.

"I like that." Anna kissed Aricin.

Aricin gave Anna a deeper kiss.

"How did I deserve that?" Anna asked.

"One good turn deserves another." Aricin said, grinning.

**(Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! I really don't like writing wedding chapters. The next chapters will be longer and better, so don't worry.)**


	37. Don Juan Approaches

Chapter 37: Don Juan Approaches

By: PittsBurghFuzz

One month after the wedding, final practices and rehearsals were being done for _The Vengeance of Don Juan_, and everyone was incredibly nervous, except for Aricin and Raoul. They were sure in their minds that the show would reflect the title of the first show. Don Juan would indeed, triumph at the box office. After one month of living at the old Rouen home, Aricin and Anna finally decided they would return to the opera and help with preparations on the new opera. Anna was selected to play the lead role of Maria, the daughter of the woman who Don Juan lusted over in _Don Juan Triumphant_. Aricin did select someone to play Don Juan, but only during the prologue and overture scenes. Aricin begins where Don Juan should have left off. Don Juan meets with the statue of the father of the woman he seduced. The stone statue drags Don Juan into hell. Aricin, for the remainder of the show, would play Don Juan, now scarred from the tortures he faced in hell, and deformed by its cruelty. Now Don Juan escapes hell, and goes back to what he does best: seducing women. Raoul was overseeing a rehearsal, when his father came into the theater area, backstage.

"What are you doing here?" Raoul asked his father.

"To tell you that this is a huge mistake. Cancel the show, son." the old man told his son.

"For the last time father, no."

"Please son! Don't be so foolish! This show had bad luck written all over it!" the old de Chagny begged.

"No father. Now get out. Don't you have to meet up with Leblanc today anyway?"

"I do son, I do need to see him."

"That damn drunk." Raoul whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Raoul pouted.

"Whatever. Anyway, just reconsider what you are doing, alright?"

"No. Good day, father."

The old man huffed and rolled his eyes. He left the Garnier, enraged.

Anna was stretching her legs backstage, as Raoul came in the ballet room.

"Was that your father, Raoul?" Anna asked.

Raoul rolled his eyes. I wish I could kill that son of a-"

"Now, now. You and Aricin have open a show next week, you wouldn't want to start the advertising with 'the show produced by a murderer, now do you?"

"I guess not." Raoul laughed. "Where's Audrey?"

"Oh, she's over there, practicing with the other girls."

"Thanks." Raoul walked away.

Audrey was sitting down, and her face was staring at the ground. Raoul came over, and lifted her face by the chin.

"Raoul!" she said, jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"How are things holding over here?" Raoul asked.

"Well, actually. How about you?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Your father-"

Raoul nodded. "He keeps on insisting that this show will be the end of me or something."

"That's crazy!"

"I know! He's so superstitious now! He used to laugh at the thought of ghosts, now its been giving him so much stress, especially on his heart."

"Mm. Oh well."

"Yeah, oh well indeed, because if he dies, I'll be laughing my ass off." Raoul chuckled. 

"Raoul! He's your father!" Audrey yelled.

"Exactly! Why shouldn't I be saying these things?"

"I don't think you know how much you really care about him." Audrey said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll stop now. I'm sorry, I just can't take how much he hates you."

"Don't let that upset you. You, Raoul have an opera to open next week, and you can't let your father's nagging interfere. Understand?"

Raoul nodded. The two lovers shared a small kiss.

"I have to go now, I need to settle some finances and stuff like that."

"Alright, see you later then?"

Raoul nodded, and left.

At the de Chagny residence, Leblanc and the older Raoul were drinking some tea.

"What seems to be the problem, Leblanc?" older Raoul asked.

"Its Annabelle, she doesn't love me." Leblanc admitted.

"Why do you still go after her, when you could have basically have any girl in all of Paris?" Raoul took a sip of his tea.

"She isn't any girl. She's Annabelle Girard!"

"That's what they all say," Raoul said, "damn Christine." he whispered to himself

"Who's Christine?"

"A dreadful memory, my friend. You still want this Girard girl?

Leblanc nodded.

"And she still continues to ignore you/yell at you?"

Leblanc nodded again.

"Then forget her. You don't want to love people from the stage, they're a bit bizarre."

"Annabelle isn't bizarre! She's not like that!"

"Then how come she still rejects _you_?" Raoul said, grinning.

"Shut up!" Leblanc yelled.

"You still want her?"

Leblanc nodded. "If I can't have her, no one will."

"Alright then. From what I hear, she is to star in the new opera-"

"You mean _The Vengeance of-_?"

"Yes that one!" Raoul yelled like a child. "You could kill her then."

"Why?"

"For a more dramatic flare. Now, I want you to go to the opera and propose to her again, and if she says yes, forget what I have told you today. If not, then she will be killed."

"Good. I like it." Leblanc said, giving a disgusting grin.


	38. Spendid News

Chapter 38: Spendid News

By: PittsBurghFuzz

It was the day before the grand premiere; Aricin's masterpiece, _The Vengeance of Don Juan. _The box office was sold out a few days before the first night. It seemed that the name Don Juan was enough to gain a lot of attention from the public. Many of the people who saw _Don Juan Triumphant _were either dead, or were Raoul de Chagny, an aging piece of worthless flesh. Aricin and Anna planned a celebration, amongst themselves, in honor of the new opera. As Audrey was stretching, Anna was trying to get the young ballerina's attention.

"PST!" Anna made a signal. Audrey finally turned her head, and Anna mouthed the words, "Come here!"

Audrey came over to where Anna was. "What is it?" Audrey asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Anna asked.

"Sure, why?"

"You promise not to tell?"

Audrey nodded. Anna looked both ways, and whispered to Audrey very softly.

"You're-!" Audrey yelled.

Anna nodded while blushing.

"Congratulations! Does Aricin know?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm telling him tonight."

"That's great!" Audrey gave Anna a big hug.

"Now if you excuse me, I will be checking up on the other girls." Anna got up and left.

Anna was stretching her legs, when all of a sudden, something touched her shoulder. She thought it was Aricin, but the touch was too rough, lacking the grace that Aricin's has. She turned around to find an unpleasant surprise.

"Good evening, mademoiselle." It was Leblanc, giving an evil grin.

"What the hell do you want?" Anna asked.

"You." he said.

Anna was frozen in fear for a brief moment, but then tried to run, but Leblanc grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Anna said, while struggling.

"No Anna, I have waited too long for this." Leblanc's hand was going down Anna's sides, as he grinned in an unholy way. Leblanc's hand moved onto Anna's throat, and down towards her chest, but then noticed something on Anna's finger. He threw her to the ground.

He pointed at her. "You! You damn whore! You married before anyone else knew!"

All of the ballerinas looked in shock at what Leblanc had done, and said. Anna's ring gave it away. Raoul entered the scene and realized what happened. Raoul turned the demon around, and socked him in the nose. He helped Anna up, who was pouring tears.

"Anna! Are you hurt?" Raoul asked.

Anna shook her head, She tried to say something, but she couldn't stop crying. Then, a tall figure entered. Anna looked up and and over to him.

"Oh Aricin!" Anna cried.

Aricin held Anna tightly, but could only stare at the unconscious body of Leblanc. His eyes were filled with hate, and seemed to turn red with vengeance. Aricin wanted to kill him, no worse, give him a punishment worse than that of ones the darkest pits of hell could offer, but not in front of Anna. He couldn't. It would upset her so. Aricin carried Anna off, and went somewhere backstage. Raoul carried Leblanc, and threw him outside in the mud. Aricin went to the Prima Donna's room, without anyone looking, and went through the mirror. Aricin knew that Anna would sort of cheer up with a trip on the gondola. Aricin laid Anna on the bed in the wedding suite. There she was. She looked almost exactly what she looked like years ago when he gave her singing lessons.

"How can there be such perfection, in an imperfect world?" he asked himself.

Adrienne was in the corner of the room, chewing on something. Aricin raised his brow, and walked over.

"Adrienne, are you eating something?" Aricin asked.

Adrienne almost seemed like she shook her head no. Aricin looked behind her, and saw one of his hats torn up, with a piece of it in Adrienne's mouth.

"Damn it! This is what happens when I don't give you potato chips!" Aricin rolled his eyes.

Anna woke up. She had been sleeping for about five hours. She rubbed her eyes, like a small toddler, and walked out of the room. She found Aricin looking at a photograph of her, from when she played the role of "Juliet" in the opera version of Gounod's "Romeo and Juliet". Aricin smiled a little, and chuckled.

"What's so funny, dear?" Anna asked.

Aricin turned around and stood up. "Nothing, just reminiscing. Remember that night, Anna?"

"Yes, I do Aricin. It was the night when I first saw you."

"Yes." Aricin looked into Anna's eyes, and the two kissed.

"Aricin, I have to tell you something." Anna said.

"Yes?"

Anna and Aricin sat down at the organ bench.

"Did he hurt you?" Aricin asked.

"No Aricin, he didn't. I have good news."

"Oh, then what is it then?"

Anna leaned forward and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Anna and Aricin laughed, and hugged each other tightly.


	39. The Show Begins

Chapter 39: The Show Begins

By: PittsBurghFuzz

This was it. Opening night to _The Vengeance of Don Juan_, Aricin's genius work finally reaching the stage. The crowds coming to the show were almost too overwhelming, and even they couldn't explain the sudden explosion of popularity with coming to the show, except the name Don Juan interested them. Aricin send messages through Raoul about the size of the orchestra. The size of the already large orchestra nearly doubled, and that wasn't the only change. Some of the orchestra members were sacked for men without arthritis. Aricin did not practice the choreography with the cast, except for Anna. Aricin allowed another person to supervise over the rest of the group. As for Anna, Aricin was to have many scenes with her, so he helped her closely. Then again, she really didn't need much help, she was a master dancer. Aricin was also to use his deformity to an advantage. Don Juan's face is severely disfigured in between _Don Juan Triumphant _and _The Vengeance of Don Juan_, so Aricin decided to use his face, rather than use somebody else and create a complex make-up. The older managers were very nervous. They weren't sure that a show that was so sexual could do well, but Raoul reassured them, and so did the mass amounts of people that attended.

Raoul had sent Audrey a bouquet of flowers for her. Anna received a single rose, with a black ribbon attached with golden letters that said:

_Eternally Yours_

The old vicomte and Leblanc entered the opera house, with a devilish grin on their faces. Leblanc had a small pistol concealed so that he could kill Anna, or worse. The old de Chagny did not choose to bring anything, for he knew that his satisfaction would come later. They came roughly a half hour early, but the theater was packed an hour before. They were still able to find seats, despite the chaos. Raoul had reserved a box on the left side of the stage, for he was superstitious about Box Five.

Raoul and the managers sat at their box, with nervous minds, and unsettling stomachs.

Anna was backstage, getting her hair ready for the show. Aricin had specific instructions about Anna's attire. She was to wear a dress that would allow her to reveal and conceal her shoulders easily, and be very thin looking. Aricin also specified that the outfit would compliment her hip area. Anna also decided to leave her hair curly. (Aricin has a strange fetish for dark curly hair). Aricin was hiding underneath the stage, for his scene would require that he should rise from underneath the stage.

The show, was about to begin.

The overture started. It played to one of the main themes in _Don Juan Triumphant, _known as "The Poor Young Maiden". Then it began to play portions of "The Point of No Return". The curtain finally rose, and revealed a cold graveyard, in various shades of blue. Don Juan is about to shake the hand of a statue, but the hand quickly drags the don into hell. Aricin's voice was speaking during this portion:

"And Don Juan would never see the light of day again, until Satan released him from his horrid grasp, and unleashed his pawn into the world, disfigured and angered."

Then, the backround changed into a deep, dark red with small tints of yellows and oranges. Then, a skeletal hand came from the ground. Aricin rose from the ground, as if he were a zombie rising from its grave. Aricin gave a blood curling roar. Loud gasps could be heard from the audience, in great shock and fear.

"Don Juan shall not be denied! Don Juan shall come out as always, triumphant!" Aricin sang.

Aricin twirled his cape, and exited the stage.

The curtain closed again. It rose to reveal a beautiful spring day. Anna was picking flowers, looking very happy, like a giddy school girl. Anna was humming to herself, the tune "Think of Me" until her father came home.

"Father!" Anna called out. She came rushing towards the old man, hugging him very tightly.

"Maria!" he said. "Don't hug me so tight!"

"Sorry papa! I haven't seen you in days." Anna pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry Maria, but I bring good news!"

"What's that?" Anna's frown turned upside down.

"Well, you're getting married to the carpenter's son!"

Anna's face became still, carrying with it a neutral expression. "Oh."

"What's wrong Maria, don't you like him?"

"I do papa, its just that, well, he lacks-"

"What? Sex appeal? He comes from very good blood my Maria!"

"Well, you can't blame me."

"Anyway, you are getting married to him, my dear, whether you think he's sexy or not!"

"Father, wait!"

The old man went inside the small house. Anna sighed and picked some more flowers. Coming from behind her, was a tall figure. He was cloaked in black, and wore a peculiar mask. The mask was a faded white, with rosy cheeks and a small mustache.

"I take it you are mad at your father." the voice of Aricin said.

"Who is that? Reveal yourself!" Anna said in a frightened tone.

"I am here, Maria, don't worry. I'm right behind you."

Anna turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of Aricin, as Dob Juan.

"What's wrong, never seen a man with a mask before?" Aricin asked.

Anna shook her head. "I don't know what it is, but I feel a strong connection with you."

Aricin made a gesture with his hands. "Come with me, Maria, come!"

Anna stood up slowly, still staring into the eyes of the mask, and took his gloved hand. She followed him. Aricin led Anna to a dark room. It had a wooden table with chairs beneath it, and the only remnant of light remaining was where the table stood.

"What is this place?" Anna asked.

"This is where I live, Maria." Aricin explained.

"I'm scarred. I want to go home!" Anna tried running off, but Aricin grabbed her arm.

"Don't be afraid, nothing can harm you here."

"Just who are you?" Anna asked.

"I am, Don Juan!" Aricin said, throwing his cape to the side. "You need not be afraid, for I will show you all the pleasures of the flesh."

Anna breathed heavily, as Aricin behind her touched her chest. Anna reacted with sexual joy, started to feel Aricin's body. Then, they went to the wooden table. Anna sat down. Aricin went on his knees.

"Why have you brought me here?" Anna asked.

Aricin took Anna's hand and kissed it. "Because I want you."

"You brought me, to this finale where words are void." Anna sang.

"To that labyrinth where music is everything, and irrelevant chatter is silent." Aricin sang.

"Silent." both of them sang.

"We have come here, to discover our deepest urge." Anna sang.

"To explore our emotions and drop our senses, sold our souls to music. Now you are here with me, no doubt in your mind, you've made your choice, made your choice. Far, into the void we go, no other options, our beautiful music shall came before all. Far, from comprehension and understanding, no point in fighting, abandon all reality. Far into the void, we go, the end is near now, what shocking unexplored terrain, will we cover? Far into the void we go."

Anna was about to sing, but suddenly, a gun went off.


	40. The Dream Ends

Chapter 40: The Dream Ends

By: PittsBurghFuzz

A gun was shot. People were screaming, chaos ensued, and death was about part a husband and wife. Anna fell to her knees, and was coughing blood.

"Anna!" Aricin cried.

The curtain closed and everyone backstage rushed towards the situation. Aricin carried Anna and ran off somewhere backstage.

"Aricin," Anna coughed," its too late."

"No Anna, don't say that! Everything will be fine." Aricin said while crying.

"Aricin, its alright."

"No Anna! I can save you!"

"Its too late, Aricin. Just put me down for a while." Anna told him.

"No, I can't let you die! Not now, not yet. Its too soon!" Aricin cried.

"Aricin, just set me down, you won't get me there in time, do it for me, please." Anna continued coughing.

Aricin placed Anna down, gently.

"Aricin, I just want to say, thank you."

"No, don't go, please don't go!"

Aricin took hold of Anna's hand, tightly.

"Aricin, I love you."

"I love you too, but don't go!"

"I can't control that Aricin. Do me one last favor."

"Anything!"

"Kiss me, one last time."

Aricin and Anna shared one last passionate kiss. They released their kiss, and Anna smiled. Aricin stared into Anna's beautiful brown eyes, knowing it would be the last time he would be able to look at those gorgeous jewels. Her eyes closed. Aricin gave a loud cry, something that no one had ever heard before. Aricin slammed his fists to the ground.

"Why God, why have you taken away my soul? Why have you taken the only thing I truly loved?" Aricin cried on Anna's chest. Aricin gently kissed Anna's dead hand. Raoul was behind him, watching his friend aching with emotional pain. He placed a hand on Aricin's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Aricin." Raoul said to him.

Aricin turned around. Aricin looked up at his friend and looked back down. Raoul left the room, knowing his friend wanted to be alone. Aricin went to the Prima Donna's room, and opened the mirror. He carried his wife's body down into the lair. Aricin and the body got on the boat, and he rowed to the lair. Aricin carried Anna into a special room. It had a special coffin. It was large enough for two bodies, a man and a woman. Aricin placed Anna's body into the special coffin, and gave her some preservatives. The underground lair was cold plus the preservatives Aricin placed in Anna would help her corpse look like she was merely sleeping. Aricin sat next to the coffin, crying. Aricin heard a noise. It was a meow. Adrienne had a package of potato chips. Adrienne placed the potato chips in front of Aricin, and used her head to push it closer to him. Aricin gave a small smile, and patted Adrienne a bit. Aricin then realized something. His cries of sadness turned to cries of hate. He knew who committed this crime, this great sin for which no amount of confession could repay. Aricin realized that Leblanc killed Anna.


	41. Disgusting Aftermath

Chapter 41: Disgusting Aftermath

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Aricin had not contacted Raoul in several weeks. Raoul didn't question his absence however. The opera house was closed after the premiere of _The Vengeance of Don Juan_. The police investigated the murder for several weeks, but only Aricin knew who killed Anna. In the morning, Leblanc came into the opera house with a woman by his side.

"Good morning Raoul!" Leblanc said to Raoul.

"Hello." Raoul said coldly. "I see you have brought something in."

"Something? Oh, she's more than something, she's a nice little girl from the South Pacific! Beautiful isn't she?"

"I don't want to talk with you right now Leblanc."

"Oh come, come Raoul! Are you still sore about the murder? I hope you find the murderer."

"Thanks I guess."

"You know, between you and me, I don't think anyone would care who murdered that Girard girl, you know?"

"What the hell do you mean, Leblanc?"

"Well, she wasn't that attractive. She also kept that little marriage of hers a secret, so her dying did nothing really."

Raoul looked like he was about to punch Leblanc in the gut. However, he went over to Leblanc's girl, to tell her something.

"Mademoiselle, I don't know if you can understand a bit of English, but if you have some sense in you, leave this bastard and get back to your island." Raoul said. "Oh, and by the way Leblanc, thanks for the good luck, but I don't need it to find the murderer.

Leblanc looked at Raoul with hatred, and left with his girl. Audrey walked into the main lobby and watched Leblanc leave.

"What was that about?" Audrey asked.

"I think I may have found the murderer Audrey." Raoul told her.

"You mean he-!"

Raoul nodded. "I hate to say it, but I think so."

"Are you going to the police about it?"

"Of course."

Raoul went to his carriage and straight to the police.

When Raoul entered, there was a short stout man with a funny looking mustache, sitting at the front desk.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I must speak to the police chief." Raoul told him.

"Hold on, Inspector le Meyer!" the short man yelled.

The inspector arrived. He was very tall, almost as tall as Aricin, and had magnificent side burns.

"Yes, what can I do, Monsieur de Chagny?" the inspector said with his harsh voice.

"Can we speak with each other, in your office?" Raoul asked.

The inspector nodded. "This way, please."

He led Raoul to his office, which was filled with photographs.

"So what is it you want to speak with me about?" the inspector asked.

"Well, I need to talk with you about the Girard murder."

"Oh yes, what about it?"

"Leblanc did it."

The inspector laughed. "Leblanc? Isn't he the one who pissed his pants because he supposedly saw a skeletal figure? I wouldn't believe that he would have the balls to do it!"

"Well, its him."

"Do you have proof?"

"No."

"Then why are you saying that Leblanc killed her?"

"Because he had a look in his eye. And you I and I know how long he has tried to propose to Girard."

The inpector sighed. "Well, so far, we have no finger prints, but we will find this murderer."

"Thanks." Raoul and the inspector shook hands, and Raoul left the room. Inspector le Meyer closed the door and locked it.

"Okay, you can come out now." he signaled.

Out of a door, came the old vicomte entered.

"Alright le Meyer, you sounded convincing enough, here are your hundred thousand Francs." de Chagny threw a huge bag to the inspector, and he caught it.

Aricin was in his lair, figuring out something. He wanted to try and capture Leblanc, for his own judgment. Aricin had several plans. He had recently purchased several barrels of gun powder, that would explode, if with the turning of a brass grasshopper. Aricin also had a brass scorpion which would use the water from the underground lake to overflow somewhere. Aricin also updated the traps within the lair. He had not touched them since he was thirteen, and was a mere victim to his father's frightening genius.

"Alright Leblanc, one way or another, I will have your head upon my wall!" Aricin roared.

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but more is sure to come! **


	42. The End is Near

Chapter 42: The End is Near

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Raoul was having difficulties with the other two managers, on the topic of their next opera. The management wanted "Romeo and Juliet", rather than something morbid, like "Faust", due to everyone wanting a refund after something like _The Vengeance of Don Juan_. It took Raoul a long time to convince them, but ultimately, the management could not deny the box office value of "Faust". The opera about a deal with the devil reminded Raoul of his good friend, Aricin. He had not seen his eccentric friend in about a month, and the investigation on Anna's murder was going nowhere. Raoul knew that Leblanc had to have killed Anna. Now one else had any other reason to commit the crime . He knew that his father did not have the balls to perform the act, so that left him out. However, he could have convinced Leblanc to kill Anna himself. Raoul also thought that the inspector could have been bribed by his father, to not release or use the evidence against him.

Aricin was in his lair, pacing in his bedroom, waiting for his new assistant. A week earlier, Aricin found a poor young lady out in the streets looking for money. She didn't speak very much, and was dirty, but she was very attractive. When Aricin found her, he gently placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Come young one, I can help you." Aricin told her.

"But I-" she was about to say.

"Don't worry, just come with me, and I have a proposal for you." Aricin took the girl's hand, and took her into the lair.

For the first two days, Aricin showed her around the torture chambers, and showed her what she needed to do. However, before he could have the girl do this, he had to give her a name. Her new name was now Vulnavia. After that, Aricin told her to help fix the torture chambers. This may seem like an extreme request, but Aricin found out that Vulnavia was put through harsh physical labor, and was beaten severely. Vulnavia was also willing to do most anything to make a living. With Vulnavia's assistance, Aricin was able to not only fix, but enhance his torture chambers.

Vulnavia finally entered, and Aricin rushed to her quickly.

"Now Vulnavia, I need you to do me another favor." Aricin said.

"Yes, Aricin?" Vulnavia said.

"I would require you to use your looks, to lure this man to my lair." Aricin handed Vulnavia a picture of Leblanc.

"Alright, when?"

"Tomorrow night, Vulnavia. Then, I will have my revenge."

"Yes, master."

"I relieve you of your duties, tonight." Aricin made a hand gesture for Vulnavia to go, and she left.

Aricin saw Adrienne eating something in the corner. It was a picture of Leblanc that she was tearing up.

"Good girl." Aricin said, gently patting her head.

Adrienne stopped eating the picture, and ate some potato chips.


	43. The Seductive Vulnavia

Chapter 43: The Seductive Vulnavia (Author's note: or when the story takes so damn long that the it takes 40 some-odd chapters to get my point across, or to the point where the reader is irritated.)

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The night came. All of the important people of Paris where there to watch the performance of "Faust", and have a very gay evening.(Author's note, if you interpret the gay I just used as a homosexual type of gay, then you will know what Erik means when he says, "There are worse things than a shattered chandelier!") Leblanc and the old Raoul arrived at the theater about two hours before the show began, so they could drink as much alcohol as possible. Leblanc had that Polynesian girl with him, but he did not notice her for one moment, for Leblanc was flirting with all of the women who were younger than he.

The younger Raoul hated the fact that Leblanc was even there, especially with his father. To Raoul, there was no more disgraceful pair of people than his father and Leblanc. Raoul really felt like killing them, but Audrey convinced him that it wouldn't be worth a death sentence.

Vulnavia attended the party, but got in through the Prima Donna's room, so she would not have to present any form of I.D. When Vulnavia entered the main lobby area, she saw several old men with women about 1/3 of their age running around, drinking an abundance of champagne. Vulnavia then saw the person Aricin was talking about, Leblanc! Vulnavia walked up slowly to the drunken fool, and gently touched his shoulder. Leblanc turned around his jaw dropped.

"Damn!" Leblanc yelled. No one heard him, with all of the chaos going on, but nevertheless, Vulnavia put a finger to his mouth and silenced him. Vulnavia took Leblanc's hand, and led him out of the room. Aricin also gave Vulnavia instructions to "keep Leblanc busy while he prepared for something.

"Faust" began. The older de Chagny was not in a tier box, but in an orchestra seat, beneath the chandelier. Aricin grinned as "Faust" began. Raoul was turning his head, looking for Leblanc. Audrey was on stage, dancing, noticing Raoul in a tier box, looking worried. Then, something unexpected happened. An ominous laugh clouded the ears of the patrons.

"I know that voice!" Raoul said to himself. "Oh Aricin, what are you doing now?"

"No! It can't be!" the father of Raoul said to himself.

The laughter continued. Then, the ceiling was cracking. The chandelier started to move. The laughter continued. Finally, the chandelier fell. The lights flickered off. Panic erupted in the theater, as Raoul leaped off the tier box to come to Audrey's side. Then, a tall dark figure came from above, and took the unconscious de Chagny. Raoul noticed the captor taking his father and made a mad dash for the exit.

Vulnavia gave Leblanc many drinks, so many that Leblanc could barely speak. Vulnavia and Leblanc continued making-out until she led him into a dark room.

Aricin entered his lair and chained the old de Chagny down to a table. Aricin laughed throughout the entire process.

"I'm sorry to delay the inevitable Monsieur de Chagny, but I have other important things to take care of." Aricin said. "Don't worry, your death will come very soon, I promise." When Aricin said "I promise." he have a most alarming grin.

Raoul was running all over the Paris Opera, looking for where his father and his captor could have gone. Raoul knew that Aricin took his father, but there was only one question on Raoul's mind: Why was he trying to save his father's hide?

"Audrey?" he asked her. "Do you know how to get to Aricin's lair?"

"Do you really think he could have done this?" Audrey asked.

"Who else would do this?"

"You're right."

"So are you going to take me to him or not?" Raoul yelled.

"Fine, I'll take you. Follow me."

Audrey took Raoul's hand and rushed towards the Prima Donna's room. She turned the mechanism on the mirror, and it opened up to a dark hallway. The lovers began their journey through the unknown realms of the opera cellars.


	44. The Torture Chambers Below

Chapter 44: The Torture Chambers Below

By: PittsBurghFuzz

As Vulnavia led Leblanc to the dark room, Leblanc could not help but stare at Vulnavia's hour glass figure. Once they were in the dark room, Vulnavia took a huge club, and knocked him out.

When Leblanc woke up, he heard a man's voice.

"Good job Vulnavia, sorry I took so long. Now tend to the de Chagny in my lair, and allow me to take care of Leblanc. Make sure you don't kill him if he escapes." the man's voice said.

Vulnavia bowed and left the room. The tall man looked at Leblanc and laughed.

"Your awake? About damn time!" he roared. "I have a surprise for you." He gave an alarming grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Leblanc asked.

He laughed again. "I presume you have met Vulnavia? Fabulous figure, right?"

"No more games! Who are you?"

He laughed once more. "I don't like you very much, but I do respect your wanting to get directly to the point. My name is Aricin."

"How does that apply to me?"

Aricin shook his head. "Many people never get the privilege to know what kills them. Some die by incurable diseases, others by poison, and they never know what their murderer is."

"What's the point?"

"The point is, you deserve to know."

"To know what?"

Aricin laughed. "Oh Leblanc, you ignorant fool. I am giving you the chance to know the man who will kill you!"

"What! You're going to kill me!" Leblanc tried to get out of the chains, but failed.

"Let me say a term I learned recently. No shit Sherlock!" Aricin roared.

"But why?"

"Why? Let me explain Leblanc. To make things clear, I am the Phantom! Anyway, I have been operating this opera house on the side for many years now. I have designed all of the operas and mad every tiny decision, and made it a grand success!"

"Okay, go on." Leblanc gulped.

"Anyway, as you may or may not understand, I am a musical genius! I have made all of the opera stars here what they are, and made them household names in all of Paris! However, I do have a particular favorite." Aricin dropped a black dress. "Do you know what that is used for?"

"Doesn't the ballet..." Leblanc tried to reply.

"Mistress wear it? Yes."

"You mean, you were her husband?"

"Not only that my friend, I was the Red Death, the death's head, and I caused you to turn yellow in your pants."

"The same one!"

"Yes, the very same one. Now, enough with the conversation, time for something fun!"

"Wait, how do you know I killed her?" Leblanc asked.

"I saw you shoot the gun, with a grin of satisfaction on your face."

"No!"

Aricin took off his mask and Leblanc screamed in fear. "This face will the be the last memory you carry into hell!"

"Please! Have mercy! Just kill me now!" Leblanc begged.

"Mercy? Did you give Anna mercy? No! No damn it! I shall show you the same coldness and cruelty you showed her!"

"But all I did was kill her!"

"Yes, but in the eyes of the almighty, a minor sin can lead to eternal damnation for your soul! So don't give me your bullshit and stop whining so much. It's not going to change your fate!"

"No, please! Don't you fear hell?"

"I would, but I abandoned my belief in God a long time ago. All I know is that you have more fear for him than I do!"

Aricin took out something long. It was covered with a black sheet, and there was a noise coming from the jar. Aricin then took out another jar, filled with a green liquid, and poured it all over Leblanc. When the substance entered Leblanc's mouth, he spat it out.

"What the hell is this?" Leblanc asked.

Aricin shook his head and laughed. "Your end."

"What? How could this crap be my end?"

Aricin walked out of the room, and kicked the tall jar and ran. The door was sealed. Suddenly, locusts were coming out of the jar, and flying towards Leblanc.

"NO!" Leblanc tried to get out, but couldn't. Aricin laughed with delight as he heard Leblanc's screams of pain and agony, as the locusts devoured Leblanc.

**Author's Note: Sorry about all of the Dr. Phibes references, but I love that movie and couldn't help myself!**


	45. Searching the Cellars Below

Chapter 45: Searching the Cellars Below

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Water was dripping from the damp ceilings, with each droplet dropping at a synchronized pattern. Raoul and Audrey continued onwards with their search for Aricin's lair. Audrey knew that the elevator in Box Five would have been a grand idea, but she did not know how to open it. Then, Audrey tugged on Raoul's shirt.

"What is it?" Raoul asked annoyed.

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes." Audrey advised Raoul.

"Um, why?"

"I don't know, my gut instinct told me to tell you that. I think its an old tune."

"Please, who would ever quote that?"

Raoul did what Audrey said and raised his hand. They continued down the dark, dismal paths of the cellar halls.

**In Aricin's lair...**

The old vicomte was strapped down on the table, looking around at the familiar surroundings.

"Only someone related to that monster would have such taste!" Raoul yelled.

Adrienne apparently heard this, and bit Raoul's ankle. Vulnavia come over to the scene.

"Adrienne stop it!" Vulnavia commanded.

Adrienne hissed at Vulnavia. Vulnavia took out some potato chips.

"Here's some potato chips."

Adrienne wouldn't take them. The cat was starring at Vulnavia's silver nail polish.

Aricin then arrived at the lair.

"Why hello everyone!" Aricin said with a sinister grin.

Adrienne heard her master's voice and went to his side.

"What do you want you monster?" Raoul roared.

Aricin laughed. "Oh de Chagny, you're just too funny!" Aricin continued laughing. "Vulnavia, was this man any trouble?"

Vulnavia shook her head.

"Good. You may retire until your services are needed again."

Vulnavia bowed and walked away.

"Anyway vicomte, back to our little game." Aricin chuckled.

"You're sick, you know that?" Raoul spat out.

"Sick am I? Well, this calls for a little conversation. Now, I am going to act as a psychiatrist, and examine you. Understand?"

The old man tried to get out, but failed.

"Good. I'm glad a stepson and stepfather can agree on something. Now, tell me vicomte, when did you start this hatred of me?"

"When you were born!"

"Oh okay then. Now what compelled you to desire to kill me?"

"Because I never had the chance to kill what I wanted to kill the most. Your father! Your stupid mother prevented me from killing the bastard."

"Now now vicomte, let's not allow your emotions to get the best of you, alright?"

"Then what do you call all of this, this entire kidnapping fiasco, huh?"

Aricin took a deep breath. "A benefit for human kind. I assure you, it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Raoul roared.

"Now now Raoul. Calm down. Let's continue. So you were going to abandon my mother because she wouldn't get rid of me?"

"That's exactly it! If Christine didn't get rid of you, it meant that she would still have been in love with your father!"

"Ah, I see. Now, we are getting somewhere."

"You're damned right you bastard."

"Anyway, do you wish to surrender any other bits of information that would help me?"

"No."

"Alright then. I came to the conclusion that the locusts that fed off of your pathetic little friend just now have a better chance of having a soul than you do!"

"At least I'm not your father. Oh that sick bastard, what he did to Christine."

"Then how come I'm here my old, dim-witted friend? It surely wasn't Mr. Stork! My mother came here on her own free will."

"No she didn't! Christine did not go there for her own interests! Erik used his powers to bring her to him!"

"Powers? He was a God-damned human being! What next, he could juggle pianos? You're being a little too old fashioned vicomte, this is the 20th century. It is a time of forgetting the old ghosts and move on with our lives."

"Alright then, let me go! You said we have to move on you hypocrite!"

"Silence! In are in no position to argue vicomte, for you are trapped in my lair, and no one on this earth would ever consider saving you!"

Raoul had no reply. He knew no one, not even his own son would save him now.


	46. Arrival to the Lair

Chapter 46: Arrival to the Lair

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Audrey and Raoul continued through the cellar halls, as they searched for the old vicomte, with the odds stacked against them.

"Geez! It smells down here! I don't know how Aricin stands it!" Raoul yelled, coughing

"Come on Raoul, we need to get to your father!" Audrey told Raoul.

"Alright, I think we are almost there!" Raoul walked towards a nearby door.

Audrey watched as her fiance opened the door slightly, revealing the next room.

"Do you think its safe?" Raoul asked.

"That's a stupid question Raoul." Audrey replied.

Raoul moved forward slowly, taking enormous caution.

However, his efforts proved futile.

Raoul suddenly fell into a pit.

"RAOUL! Are you okay?" Audrey screamed.

"Ugh, I don't know, its dark in here."

"I'm sorry, I think this is the wrong door."

"No sh-"

Raoul was about to finish his sentence, but the room turned bright. Raoul suddenly felt a raging heat that was so hot, that Satan would need to worry.

"It burns!" Raoul yelled, taking off his jacket as the heat's intensity increase.

"Is there a way out Raoul?" Audrey asked.

"I need you to go back Audrey! Get out of here!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go!"

The trap door closed up, and Audrey decided to continue further into the labyrinth.

Raoul continued to search for an exit, but coming up with nothing. His sweat then revealed something. Raoul crouched down and dug through the sandy bottom. He discovered a trap door, he opened it up, and dropped down.

First Raoul was extremely thirsty, now he wanted the unbearable heat again. The water tasted funny, however. Raoul knew that water could taste foul, but not like this. Raoul swam in search of something that would lead to an exit, but just couldn't find one.

In his lair, Aricin laughed with delight.

"Stop laughing you sick bastard!" the old de Chagny yelled.

"Oh Raoul, it makes me laugh at the fact that you of all people are calling me a sick bastard!" Aricin gave a grin as sinister as a death's head. "However, de Chagny, there may be some truth in what you say. Perhaps I am a sick bastard. However, that won't stop me from achieving my ultimate revenge!"

Young Raoul finally found his way out. As he emerged from the murky water, Raoul fund a cage from the ground surround him.

Aricin heard the noise and turned quickly. Aricin grinned.

"I shall return vicomte. In the meantime, make yourself at home."

Aricin signaled Vulnavia something, and left. Vulnavia injected something into Raoul, which caused him to fall asleep.

As Aricin entered the chambers. He gasped in shock at who was in the cage.

"I thought I made it clear not to come here, Raoul." Aricin finally said.

"Aricin, please! Free my father!" Raoul begged.

Aricin shook his head. I'm sorry my friend. You know I would do almost anything for you. However, this is one request that I must refuse." Aricin looked down.

"Don't do this Aricin! You're a good person!"

"Sorry Raoul, but your father has been living for too long!"

"Please Aricin, don't torture him!"

Aricin laughed. "I can't promise that, Raoul. All I will promise is that I will let you go, once this fiasco is over."

"No!"

Aricin turned around and his cape swirled with him. Aricin walked away.


	47. This is the Moment

Chapter 47: This is the Moment

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Aricin reentered his abode and saw his unwilling victim. Aricin grinned a grin like a death's head. The old man gave up on escaping, finally seeing how futile his efforts were.

"Well Vicomte, its time." Aricin said, widening his grin.

"Alright then you sick beast, then do what you will! At least I will die knowing you will rot in hell!"

"I'll be satisfied knowing that you'll be waiting. Now Raoul, where shall I start?" Aricin took out a long sword with a skull at the handle's end.

"I shall be licking your blood off of this sword after I kill you!" Aricin said calmly.

Raoul recognized the sword. It was Erik's! He thought. From the Graveyard in Perros. Aricin then took off his mask, revealing his hideous disfigurement.

"Now, isn't this a fitting image! A monster is slayed by the knight in shining armor, and the monster's spawn decides to rid the world of the silly masquerade he cowers behind! Oh this would that make a good opera!"

"Well Aricin, aren't you going to kill me? It seems to me that you are all talk. You're too yellow to kill me. Your father was too yellow."

Aricin's face changed from delight to rage.

"You will curse the day you even considered those words vicomte!" Aricin roared.

Aricin took out his blade and started hacking a body with his sword. Blood and guts covered the carpet.

However, the vicomte was still living.

Aricin was too mad to notice who he was hacking. He enjoyed the rusty taste of blood and the noise the sword mad once it made contact with the body.

After Aricin stopped, he laughed with delight. However, his delight would be short lived.

Raoul started laughing.

"How are you still living?" Aricin yelled in face.

The old vicomte continued laughing.

"Thanks Aricin, you did me a favor! You killed someone I disliked almost as much as I dislike you."

Aricin looked at the ground slowly. He panned the floor until he saw something odd.

_Blonde hair._

**A/N: Short chapter, but there will be more to the exciting(or not so exciting) saga of the Heir to the Opera!**


	48. Devastation

Chapter 48: Devastation

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Aricin looked on the floor and saw something he didn't anticipate: Audrey. Her small, fragile body was on the ground, with slash marks across her whole body. It looked like she had been mauled by a wild animal. Aricin walked away from the body, panting, but also sobbing. Aricin couldn't stop crying.

"Damn you vicomte!" Aricin roared an inhuman roar. "You damned lucky fop! Fate has been all too kind to you!"

The vicomte continued to laugh. "No Aricin, it was your mind that killed her! Don't even think about blaming me for this fiasco!"

Aricin's sad expression metamorphosized into a frightening face. Aricin's hands opened up, and unlocked the vicomte. However, Raoul was not able to escape. Aricin's hard grasp was hard and cold. Raoul was screaming and struggling, but Aricin's grip and demeanor didn't seem to care. Aricin opened up a special chamber which glowed with orange-red hues.

Raoul screamed and Aricin grinned.

However, the son of the vicomte entered. When Aricin turned around, he didn't see his friend, but actually a hateful shadow that manifested itself into Aricin's body. This was the first time the young Raoul noticed Aricin's disfigurement.

"Aricin!" Raoul yelled. "What have you done to my father?"

Aricin grinned. "I am ready to die now," Aricin claimed, "I have tasted all of the love and hatred I have desired. I have finally put and end your father's evil!"

"Aricin! You're a better person than this!"

"He made me Raoul. Your father is responsible for my mother's and wife's deaths."

"Then I must kill you. For you have killed my wife and my father." Raoul pointed at the ground where the remains of his wife were resting.

"Go ahead Raoul. Do it. Shove a sword through my heart and send me to death's cold grasp."

Raoul was about to, but he stopped himself.

"No Aricin. I won't be that merciful. I am going to let you live." Raoul told Aricin.

Aricin frowned. "What?"

"I won't become a monster like you."

"Suit yourself former friend, but that won't stop me from improvising." Aricin said.

"What do you mean 'improvising'?" Raoul asked with a raised brow.

"I am going to have to destroy you Raoul, one way or another, so unless you fight back, you'll have no chance of escape."

Aricin and Raoul's eyes looked at each other before the final confrontation.


	49. The Fight

Chapter 49: The Battle

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Aricin took out a sword and Raoul did the same.

"Ready?" Raoul asked.

"When you are." Aricin said grinning.

The fight began. Both men were well equipped with the sword, but in different ways. Aricin was more animal-like and emotional while Raoul fought more cautiously and with more learned skill.

Raoul backed Aricin into a tight corner.

"Do you give up this foolish expiation, Aricin?" Raoul taunted.

Aricin's face became cringed and angry. With all of his strength, he shoved Raoul off of him and escaped the trap.

"The only foolish thing around thought around here is you thinking that you could defeat me!" Aricin bellowed.

Raoul got up and saw that he received a broken nose, but continued to fight Aricin. Their swords clashed and sparks flew, with a pointless victory at steak.

Then for a moment, Raoul and Aricin were at a standstill, neither one of them able to shove off the other. Raoul looking desperate and Aricin looking angry, they felt the pure energy go between them. However, something interrupted the fight.

"Ouch!" Aricin yelled.

Adrienne bit Aricin's leg. Aricin commanded the cat to get off his leg, but she wouldn't listen. Aricin finally shook the cat off his leg, and she walked into another room. While Adrienne was in another room, she licked a large box and meowed at it.

Aricin was looking at his leg, only to find that Raoul nearly decapitated him, if Aricin hadn't rolled away.

"Damn that was close!" Raoul said to himself.

Aricin grinned. "But not close enough!"

Raoul and Aricin's swords continued their clashes and the sound of swords was getting to be a nuisance for the "dead".

"So Raoul, do you tire of this 'expiation' as you call it?" Aricin asked.

"No, but it sounds like you are!" He replied with one big "swoosh" of his sword.

"Its only tiring because you are delaying the inevitable." Aricin quipped.

"You're right, I'm delaying your death!" Raoul said, taking another big swing.

"Ah! So I see you are enjoying the fight! We'll see how long that pleasure lasts!" Aricin yelled with wide eyes.

Raoul thought to himself, "How can I beat a mad man? He just won't stop! And somehow, I can't stop either! I need to end this quickly!"

**A/N: Sorry for short chapters, and cliffhangers, but that's how I roll...sort of...**


	50. And so it ends

Chapter 50: And so it Ends...

By: PittsBurghFuzz

**A/N: Now, I present the long awaited conclusion to this story!**

Raoul and Aricin continued the sword fight, and their blades became very dull and rusted, with blood and iron oxide.

"Aricin, our swords are starting to wear. Let's stop this now!" Raoul begged, as he panted heavily.

Aricin was panting while this request was uttered. "No, not now! The fun's only begun!"

"Aricin I can't believe you've become this mad!"

"That's what grief does to someone my old friend. My wife was wrongly killed by that damned bastard Leblanc!"

"You killed my wife! Aricin, a payment in death never settles anything. The cycle only continues!"

Aricin knocked the sword out of Raoul's hand. "Till kingdom come!" Aricin roared.

Raoul quickly picked up his sword and the fight continued.

"You killed my father!" Raoul yelled.

"Look, someone had to do it, and you know damn well it had to happen sooner or later! It was inevitable my friend, destiny needed this to happen! Besides, you loathed your father!"

"Aricin we can either end this with no blood on our hands or with my hand covered in my own friend's blood." Raoul told Aricin.

"I don't care if I die! You think I want to live? Well then you are mistaken! However, if you think that I would just sit down and die, then you are a little ditzy my friend!"

The swords continued their clash, and Adrienne only watched as her master and Raoul fought to the end of days.

Raoul was finally able to cut Aricin for a second time. Aricin was actually starting to slow down.

"I see you are starting to lose some speed Aricin." Raoul commented.

"Please, this doesn't end the fight!" Aricin said, breathing heavily.

The coffin in the other room slowly creaked. Adrienne was frightened, and ran off.

Aricin didn't give up, but was definitely fatigued from the fighting.

"I...will...end...this!" Aricin knocked Raoul down.

Aricin took Raoul's sword and threw it into the lake.

"Now, I will finally kill you, Raoul! You will never haunt me ever again! Any last words?" Aricin said while hysterically laughing.

"I am still your friend Aricin." Raoul said bravely.

Aricin was about to thrust his sword, but an unearthly spirit grabbed his hand. Aricin turned around and saw Anna's small hand around his wrist. Aricin, after several bouts of anger and madness, finally ended his insanity. Anna's hand was tugging at his arm.

"Come, Aricin. I want you with me."

Aricin turned around and saw his beautiful wife, in front of him. Aricin couldn't help but weep.

"Oh God, what have I done! What have I done!" Aricin asked himself.

"Aricin..." Anna said, "come with me."

"But I have..." Aricin was about to finish his sentence, but Anna shook her head.

"I don't understand! I have done evil! I have committed deeds of the devil and..." Aricin cried as no man ever cried before. Even Satan would have shed a tear.

Then, the spirit of Christine came into the room. Anna and Christine each grabbed one of Erik's arms and led him to his peaceful rest.

In reality, Aricin had a heart attack, and was able to crawl towards his organ and die on its keyboard.

Raoul breathed heavily, and made the sign of the cross on his chest.

"Goodbye my friend." Raoul said softly.

Raoul walked away but he found something stopping him. It was a tall man, with evening clothes, a fedora, and a white mask.

"Aricin?" Raoul asked.

The man laughed. "Oh Raoul, I am not Aricin, however it was a decent guess."

Raoul looked at the other room and saw the door was opened and there was an open coffin that read, "Erik".

"You're, The Phantom of the Opera!" Raoul exclaimed.

"That I am my friend, that I am. But more specifically I am Erik."

"I thought you died?" Raoul asked.

Erik sighed "True most accounts claim that I died of a broken heart, and I did. However, I did build this place. A pharaoh must always have his pyramid for his afterlife."

"Okay, so then what about your death?"

"Like I said, I did die, but I remain alive in the confines of this building, and anywhere in Paris. It is my kingdom for eternity. It will be Aricin's as well, so you'll see him soon."

"So he will be sent here as well?" Raoul asked.

Erik nodded. "Yes, and so will Christine and Aricin's wife. However, I was able to do something for you."

"And what is that?" Raoul asked.

"Your wife."

Raoul raised an eyebrow. "But she's dead!"

"Oh really? Don't you realize that several ballerinas come down here by accident? Audrey isn't the only blonde ballerina you know."

Then, through another room, Audrey entered.

"Audrey!" Raoul called out with glee.

"Raoul!" Audrey replied.

The couple was glued to each other, giving multiple kisses for what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh Audrey, I thought you were dead!" Raoul told her.

"No I was actually lost for several minutes, but thank goodness that happened!"

"I suggest the two of you go now. I like having company as much as the next opera ghost, but you need to get back up there. Start a new life for yourselves."

"Thanks Erik." Raoul and Erik shook hands. 

Raoul and Audrey left the lair using Aricin's famous "elevator" to Box Five contraption.

"Meow." Erik heard a cat.

He looked down and saw Adrienne.

"Well now, it seems to me you look hungry." Erik said to the cat.

Adrienne walked towards the corner, while Erik followed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Erik said as he saw the words, "Potato Chips".

Then, a gondola arrived at the lair. It was Aricin, Anna, and Christine.


End file.
